


I nostri ragguardevoli Sabati Sera

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: 70s!AU, F/M, Het, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«Abbiamo tutti fame, Rufy! Abbiamo fatto più moto nelle ultime sei ore che nel resto della nostra vita!» sbotta Law, persino più impaziente di lui, e si permette persino di lanciare a Kidd un’occhiataccia risentita.</em><br/><em>Lurido buffone! Non era lui quello che aveva attaccato briga in metà dei locali in cui erano stati, perché la faccia di ca**o di Rufy attirava gente disagiata e poco resistente in cerca di botte. Avevano attraversato la città da un capo all’altro ed erano finiti a bazzicare persino i localini della superstrada che, no, non erano posticini poco raccomandabili pieni di gente discinta, solo tristi osterie che puzzavano di benzina e avevano troppi pochi avventori anche per tirarci su una rissa decente.</em><br/>Il Sabato sera dovrebbe essere dedicato agli amici e al divertimento, possibilmente con anessa una bella bottiglia di birra. Perché Eustass Kidd finisca sempre per sprecarlo in risse in compagnia dei due esseri che più detesta al mondo, ancora non l'ha capito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I nostri ragguardevoli Sabati Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Boh, da dove comincio? Dal titolo. Che è un calco della rubrica "I miei ragguardevoli Sabati sera" di "Ratman". Perché, più o meno, il livello di disagio contenuto in quella fic ci si avvicina parecchio. Poi, il contesto. Ho detto che è una "70s!AU", una AU ambientata in un periodo storico che ricorda gli anni Settanta ma, per il resto, trattasi di universo alternativo anche rispetto al nostro mondo. Sì, ci sono riferimenti alla cultura dell'epoca - al modello di moto, ad alcuni manga degli anni Settanta, alla musica, all'atmosfera politica, soprattutto. Per il resto ho tirato su una città - e un Paese - immaginari che sono a metà fra la scena punk anni Settanta inglese e la città in cui sono cresciuta io, che di punk non ha nulla ed è ciò che di più piatto esista al mondo MA, ehi, il setting mi piaceva (poi, insomma, la ricorda solo vagamente; no, non andavo a fare risse per locali, GIURO).  
> Penso di aver disseminato la fanfic di inside jokes abbastanza cretini; tipo quello su Law che ripete ossessivamente: "Non sono un medico! Sono un chirurgo". E altri che, se rintracciate, avete seguito i miei svarioni su FB. Se no, non fa niente, FATE FINTA CHE NON ESISTANO.  
> Poi, insomma, questa fic mi ha dato occasione di rispolverare il trio che broshippo a morte e che avevo solo accennato in [Piccoli Teppisti Crescono](http://raxilia5running.livejournal.com/147443.html). Il contesto è assai diverso da quella AU, però. Inoltre, sono finalmente riuscita a inserire di sguincio anche la Kidd/Bonney che, boh, a me ispira tantissimo e ancora non avevo avuto l'occasione di trattare in una fanfic (also, AMO BONNEY come poche cose al mondo *piange la vita*). Qui vorrei ringraziare [Alexiel Mihawk](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=28142) per le sue fic, dove ha già trattato Bonney meravigliosamente *piange amore*, è da lei che ho preso lo spunto di Bonney che affibbia soprannomi a tutti e dell'amicizia stretta fra Kidd, Killer e Bonney (che sono ancora più belli nel modo in cui lei li broshippa *si commuove*).  
> Oh, poi l'avvertimento "Incest" non ce l'ho messo, perché se uno non ci fa caso, neanche lo vede che i fratelli Donquijote sono poco fratellosi. Cioè vi dovete sforzare quindi potete fingere che Doflamingo sia solo uno stronzo (che poi è quello che è). INCEST IF YOU SQUINT. *la portano via*  
> EDIT: sono CRETINA ma avevo dimenticato che con questa fanfic fa il suo esordio il nome headcanon che mi sono inventata per Baby 5 IN UN'ALTRA AU, CHE STO SCRIVENDO (NCLPF) o, meglio, il suo nomignolo, ovvero "Lita". VVB

_Solita notte da lupi nel Bronx_  
_Nel locale stan suonando un blues degli Stones_  
_Loschi individui al bancone del bar_  
_Pieni di whisky e margaritas_  
_Tutto ad un tratto la porta fa "slam"_  
_Il guercio entra di corsa con una novità_  
_Dritta sicura si mormora che i cannoni hanno fatto "bang"_  
_**(883 | Hanno ucciso l’Uomo Ragno)** _

Quando arriva, sgommando sulla sua Kawasaki Z1 900, Eustass Kidd è un lampo rosso, arancio e nero che aggiunge soltanto una minima spolverata di caos alla caciara prepotente che affolla la piazza rotonda antistante alle scalinate del municipio. Non mancano moto e biciclette nella curva che è già una porzione di attraversamento pedonale ma che tutti, soprattutto il Sabato sera, finiscono per usare come parcheggio improvvisato. Non è solo una questione di voler fare meno metri possibile a piedi, è un fatto di, come vogliamo metterla, prestigio sociale?

Non possiedi la più potente moto in circolazione per andarci a fare la spesa o scaricare cassette di frutta al mercato, chiariamoci. E quando hai un posto sempre libero, proprio lì, nel punto più lontano dalla strada, sempre in ombra dal sole e riparato dal pericolo di altre moto che si muovono in uno spazio ristretto a tutte le ore del giorno, saresti decisamente un fesso a lasciarlo vuoto, per andare a parcheggiare in culo ai lupi, su per la salita che porta alle scuole elementari. Che posto stupido per tirarci su un parcheggio!

Kidd smonta dalla sua moto e «Sì, vaffanculo anche a te!» sbotta, mentre sta ancora sfilando le chiavi dal quadro, ma non è il caso di farsi ingannare da un paio di parolacce messe in fila con tanta indifferenza. Dal modo in cui ghigna e solleva il braccio libero, si intuisce che è il suo modo di salutare gli amici più cari. È anche il suo modo di liquidare la gente che ha sull’anima, perché con lui non ci sono mezze misure: o ti trova di suo gradimento o ti rifila un manrovescio da farti saltare tutti i denti. Se sei fortunato, ti ignora, ma solo se passi svelto alle sue spalle senza farti troppo notare.

«Ehi, Kidd! Che fai stasera, lo scontroso?» lo prende in giro un uomo alto, dai lunghi capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle, il trucco vistoso e un abbigliamento da bassista di un gruppo metal. Kidd gli rifila una sonora manata sulla spalla e ride: «Faccio l’assetato! Tormentami fra un’ora o due, quando sarò abbastanza ubriaco da sopportarvi senza mettermi a sbadigliare!».

A quella battuta sorridono tutti i presenti del pittoresco e intimidatorio gruppetto, che sosta contro il tronco della massiccia quercia piantata nell’alveo della curva da qualcuno che di piani regolatori doveva intendersene ben poco. Kidd continua la sua camminata spedita attraverso la piazza rotonda in un tintinnare di accessori di metallo – ferro vero, mica sciccherie d’oro da signore di mezz’età – ed è probabilmente una delle cose più colorate lì presenti, nonostante il resto dei frequentatori del posto non sia esattamente meno sobrio. Anche se quello è il corso principale della città, Ligera resta il centro del nuovo rinascimento musicale, un folto sottobosco in cui si sviluppano band innovatrici e sconclusionate e anche gruppuscoli non esattamente pacifici di riottosi con una gran voglia di anarchia e di riprendersi in mano le redini di una rivoluzione completata solo a metà.

Inutile dire che Eustass Kidd ci sguazza alla grande, nell’ordine instabile e precario di quel posto.

Quando scivola giù per la scalinata stretta e ripida che puzza di pietra umida e sbeccata, la “Bloody Casbah” gli rigurgita addosso fin dal primo scalino le sue luci psichedeliche e la musica martellante e grezza che tanto ama. È sempre un piacere ricordarsi che quel locale sorge nei gloriosi scantinati di un palazzo d’epoca, uno di quelli che formano il lungo porticato sotto cui si affollano i locali della zona più festaiola della città. La vecchia nobiltà da lì l’hanno scacciata da parecchio, peccato che ce ne sia una nuova, ancora più gonfia di luridi parassiti, che non aspetta altro che quelli come lui le diano una spintarella per farla rotolare giù dal dirupo.

«Che mi prenda un colpo se non è Eustass Kidd che ci onora della sua presenza! Sei venuto a spaccarmi di nuovo il locale? Ho appena cambiato lo scaffale degli alcolici, ti avverto».

La voce, roca di troppe sigarette, che lo accoglie al suo ingresso nel locale fumoso appartiene a una donna snella dai lucidi capelli neri ordinati in un caschetto corto. Nonostante le parole di rimprovero, non c’è traccia di irritazione nei suoi grandi occhi neri né nel modo in cui punta il bicchiere che sta lucidando in direzione del suo migliore e peggior cliente di tutti i tempi. Quello ghigna e si lascia cadere pesantemente su uno degli sgabelli ancora liberi, manco a dirlo i posti migliori, e poggia entrambi i palmi sul massello lucidato a specchio del bancone, lanciando un’occhiata al suddetto scaffale.

«Stasera sono venuto solo a bere» si degna di rispondere alla fine, lasciando intendere che invece ci sono serate in cui entra con la precisa intenzione di rompere tutto, ed è forse la prima volta nella giornata in cui si rivolge a qualcuno con un malcelato rispetto nella voce. Non può essere diverso quando hai a che fare con la famigerata Shakyaku Silver, una che ha il fegato di continuare a contrabbandare armi per i Rivoluzionari persino mentre è sotto stretta sorveglianza della polizia. Una persona capace di gestire due commerci – e non entrambi leciti – con un tale pugno di ferro almeno un cenno riconoscente del capo se lo merita.

«Bene! Significa che mi darai dieci minuti di tempo per far sparire tutte le bottiglie, prima che comincino a volare le sedie» replica lei, con sottile e pacatissimo sarcasmo. Poi si riguarda il bicchiere spesso e pesante che sta lucidando fra le dita e, giudicandolo sufficientemente pulito, lo posa davanti al suo più affezionato cliente. Senza una sola esitazione si volta e posa le dita lunghe e sciupate su una bottiglia di vetro verde dall’etichetta gialla. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiedere, sa benissimo che Eustass Kidd ha pochissime abitudini fisse e una di quelle è cominciare inderogabilmente la serata con un sorso consistente di Cutty Sark. Consistente al punto che, dopo avergli riempito il bicchiere, gli lascia anche la bottiglia vicino.

«Kayme» esclama poi, richiamando l’attenzione di una cameriera bionda dalla faccia troppo pulita per un ambiente del genere. La ragazza si volta e le fa un sorriso, avvicinandosi rapidamente al bancone di legno chiaro e non rifinito, che qui e là mostra i segni di sbeccature più o meno profonde.

«Chiamami Hacchi, dobbiamo spostare i primi… uhm… cinque ripiani di bottiglie al sicuro». Kayme neanche discute quell’ordine apparentemente strano e «Sissignora!» si limita ad annuire solerte, sparendo nella cucina del locale.

«Ma che, davvero? Quanto poco ti fidi di me!» la sfotte Kidd ma il ghigno che gli distende le sottili labbra rosse conferma le precauzioni che sta prendendo la barista. Cosa può dire a sua discolpa? Nulla, semplicemente ci sono cose che per alcune persone sono più naturali che respirare. Se lui attira risse come un magnete attira il ferro, si può solo dire che ha una grandissima rogna o – nei suoi termini – un talento naturale.

D’altronde nella vita di Eustass Kidd tre sole cose contano davvero e la classifica che segue non è in ordine di preferenza, perché ha ancora difficoltà a decidere quale sia la più fondamentale o forse non gliene frega di stabilire una gerarchia. Odia le gerarchie, in fondo.

La sua moto.

È come la mamma che non ha mai avuto, gli è sempre stata vicina da che ha cominciato a essere abbastanza grosso per poterla guidare e non lo ha mai lasciato a piedi, mai. Nemmeno sotto la pioggia più battente o in quelle giornate di sole caldo a sufficienza da sciogliere i copertoni in una poltiglia molliccia che si fonde con l’asfalto. Potrebbe uccidere – e, no, non è un’iperbole – chiunque osasse anche solo sfiorarla per sbaglio, magari urtandola mentre ci passa vicino. Ci sono solo due persone autorizzate non soltanto a sederci sopra, grandissimo onore, ma persino a portargliela in giro in determinate e ristrette situazioni d’emergenza.

Quelle due persone sono la seconda “cosa che conta davvero” e vanno a braccetto inscindibilmente nella sua vita, forse perché le ha conosciute quasi nello stesso periodo, forse perché sono le uniche che si sono sapute guadagnare la sua fiducia semplicemente esistendo, forse perché ci sono state anche quando non c’era nessun altro.

Killer e Bonney costituiscono l’unico gruppo di persone che riconosce senza problemi come la sua famiglia e non c’è null’altro da aggiungere su quel punto, se non una ricca aneddotica che spiega bene quanto profondi e reali siano i rapporti che li legano. Definire Killer il suo “migliore amico” è riduttivo; a costo di suonare banale, il ragazzo è per lui un fratello nel senso più vero della parola, quello che non parla di legami di sangue ma di una connessione a doppio filo che non puoi illustrare a voce, esiste e nemmeno l’Apocalisse potrebbe spezzarla. Bonney è un’altrettanta indefinibile costante che non può chiamare “sorella” solo perché non sta bene scoparsi un parente persino per i suoi fin troppo laschi standard ma che non chiamerebbe “fidanzata” neanche morto, perché entrambi rifiutano a mani stese quei termini da borghesi arricchiti del cazzo. Forse “compagna di vita” potrebbe quasi inquadrare il fenomeno in modo esauriente, non fosse che sono troppo giovani per usare parole tanto pesanti.

E poi, naturalmente ultime ma non per importanza, ci sono _le botte_.

Passare da una rissa all’altra non è un hobby, per Eustass Kidd, ma una vera e propria filosofia di vita. È nella lotta, per usare un termine più ricercato, che tutta la sua esistenza si realizza. Come diceva quel greco di cui non ricordava il nome? Ah sì, una cosa del genere “tutto è guerra”. Il mondo è fatto di conflitti; la vita quotidiana è fatta di conflitti; i rapporti umani non si basano su altro che quello: conflitti di volontà, di potere, di idee, di forza fisica. Persino svegliarsi al mattino è una lotta serrata fra il bisogno di sopravvivere e il facile impulso di abbandonarsi a un sonno senza fine. Su quel punto a Kidd piace essere dannatamente drammatico. Non ci sta a vivere in un mondo che cerca di mascherare il più crudele e onesto stato di natura con regole farlocche, che hanno l’unico scopo di proteggere chi il potere se lo è guadagnato con l’inganno e non ha alcuna intenzione di cedere a un naturale e inesorabile ricambio al vertice. Non è colpa sua, se ci vuole una spinta violenta per dare uno scossone al castello di carte che quella gente si illude di poter tenere in piedi per sempre. Nel frattanto si accontenta di cambiare la società tirando pugni in faccia a tutti quelli che gli danno sui nervi. L’autocontrollo è per i masochisti e i vigliacchi; a lui piace andare a dormire senza rospi sullo stomaco.

«Toh, stasera hanno aperto le fogne più presto!».

Una voce fonda e sardonica lo sorprende alle spalle, incastrandogli fra la gola e lo stomaco un sorso del whisky che sta ingollando senza troppe esitazioni. Kidd ringhia e sbatte il fondo spesso del bicchiere contro il bancone, pulendosi malamente la bocca con il pollice della mano libera. Ecco qualcuno che si meriterebbe una bella raffica di pugni a trenino senza nemmeno passare dal via.

«E ci sono un sacco di stronzi che galleggiano in giro, adesso mi spiego la puzza!» si limita però a replicare, senza neanche degnarsi di guardarlo in faccia, ma sorride fra sé e sé. Le risse non si scatenano così, su due piedi. Prima te le devi guadagnare e alzare la tensione con un botta e risposta di quelli serrati è sicuramente un ottimo antipasto per le sue serate più violente.

«Eustass, sei sempre un signore. Dei ratti» replica immediatamente il suo interlocutore e in un battito di ciglia un ragazzo dalle gambe lunghe e dai corti e disordinatissimi capelli neri si siede al contrario sullo sgabello di fianco al suo, posando la schiena ed entrambi i gomiti contro il bancone.

«Disse lo sfigato che fa più diti medi di Sid Vicious. Tanto il suo livello te lo sogni» è la risposta di Kidd, che gli rivolge il più omicida dei suoi ambrati sguardi in tralice, sepolti in mezzo al nerofumo marcatissimo che gli incornicia le palpebre.

Trafalgar Law è, a suo dire, la perfetta dimostrazione che il mondo si riduce a un contrasto costante fra opposti, tipo luce e buio, gioia e dolore, caldo e freddo. Nel loro caso, lui è la figaggine estrema e Trafalgar lo schifo massimo. Il primo impulso che ha provato, conoscendolo, è stato quello di ucciderlo e in tre anni può dire che si sia affinato, fino a trasformarsi in elaborate fantasie dei modi più truculenti e dolorosi per farlo fuori.

«Ti rassicuro: tu con tutto quel trucco invece hai già raggiunto il livello delle battone sulla statale» esclama Law, facendogli un cenno divertito del mento, mentre accavalla le gambe mettendosi in posa, che poi pare essere l’unica cosa che è quasi bravo a fare, secondo la sua modesta opinione. Kidd lo fissa, meditabondo, chiedendosi se strappargli l’odioso pizzetto in una volta sola faccia abbastanza male o se il bastardo sarebbe capace di mantenere quell’espressione irritante pur di non dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo in difficoltà.

Tutti, però, hanno un punto debole e Trafalgar Law non fa eccezione. Kidd ne conosce per lo meno un paio e riguardano tutti i suoi affetti, per questo sceglie quello che probabilmente è più vicino ed è in grado di farlo cappottare meglio dallo sgabello, e affonda il metaforico coltello fino al manico.

«E il fidanzatino dove l’hai lasciato? A nanna dopo avergli letto la favoletta?».

Bingo.

Trafalgar Law impallidisce e un gomito gli slitta giù dal bordo del bancone, tanto che è costretto ad aggrapparsi con una mano per non finire rovinosamente a terra e si ritrova a fronteggiarlo, voltato per metà nella sua direzione. Il sorrisetto sarcastico di pochi istanti prima è già diventato una smorfia scazzata e sta persino stringendo un pugno con forza. Far cominciare una rissa a lui sarebbe un evento da incorniciare, indubbiamente.

È che il bastardo diventa adorabilmente iper-sensibile, quando gli toccano i legami sentimentali. Non tanto per il fatto che si tratti di una relazione omosessuale – anche se Kidd ha il ragionevole sospetto che davanti agli altri Law sia ancora abbastanza restio ad ammettere certe sue tendenze – quanto per il compagno che ha scelto di portarsi dietro praticamente ovunque.

«Pensa alla tua, di fidanzata, Eustass».

Fiacco.

Gli ha assestato un metaforico gancio al mento che gli sta ancora facendo girare la testa, ottimo. Kidd a quel punto si volta di mezzo giro, puntellandosi contro il bancone e reggendo il bicchiere nell’altra mano: è deciso a godersi lo spettacolo raro di un Trafalgar Law in vena di far parlare i pugni più della bocca, pur di lavare col sangue l’onta di quella presa in giro.

Poi qualcosa, distrattamente e quasi per caso, entra nel suo campo visivo. È una manina lesta, che si infila nella ciotola delle sue noccioline – perché sono sue, sono comprese nel prezzo dell’ordinazione, dannazione – e ne afferra una bella manciata.

«Oh! Quella roba me la devo mangiare io!» ruggisce e lesto stacca il gomito dal tavolo, per afferrare il polso dell’intruso prima che possa compiere tutto il suo tragitto all’indietro. Dall’altro capo del braccio, c’è una faccia – _di cazzo_ , aggiungerebbe Kidd – con due enormi occhioni neri che lo fissano con lo sguardo del cerbiatto davanti ai fari di un’automobile. Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi lo osserva interdetto e quell’attimo di esitazione è sufficiente perché il nuovo arrivato allunghi la mano libera, la incroci sopra il suo braccio e afferri tutta la ciotola, portandosela alla faccia e cacciandosi tutte le noccioline che può in bocca. Il tutto accade mentre quello non stacca lo sguardo dal suo neanche per un secondo, con un sangue freddo che sfiora la follia o forse la stupidità.

«Ma cosa cazzo…».

La bocca di Kidd si piega in una smorfia tiratissima, che tre secondi dopo crolla in una risata incazzata, e la sua rabbia cresce perché più vorrebbe spaccare la faccia a quel tipo e più gli viene di ridere per la stronzata che ha appena combinato e per il modo in cui continua a fissarlo. Alle spalle del ragazzo, Law se ne resta raggelato sul suo sgabello, una mano premuta contro la bocca e un’espressione a metà fra lo sconvolgimento più nero e il medesimo impulso di ridere assolutamente controvoglia.

«Gulp… gniao… Stassy…» bofonchia il nuovo arrivato ed è un miracolo che non gli sputi tutte le briciole di noccioline addosso. Poi inghiotte in un solo boccone, per poco non si strozza e infine sfodera un sorrisone da Candy Candy.

Monkey D. Rufy è la seconda cosa che Eustass Kidd odia di più al mondo dopo Trafalgar Law. Il fatto che quei due si presentino ovunque assieme, poi, è la riprova che i coglioni girano sempre in coppia. Qualcuno potrebbe chiedersi perché uno come lui, che passa il suo tempo a eliminare le seccature a calci, si accolli la frequentazione di due simili spine nel fianco. Ci sono delle motivazioni, che sono ugualmente profonde e superficiali.

Prima di tutto, la politica. Law e Rufy non si limitano a fare discorsi da ribelli – tanto perché vanno di moda – e tenere il culo al caldo, mentre fuori è la gente come loro a fare le manifestazioni e beccarsi le manganellate sul muso. Era stato proprio durante una protesta non pacifica davanti al Ministero dell’Economia che li aveva conosciuti, esattamente tre anni prima. Li stavano massacrando e lui si era ritrovato isolato dagli altri. Sei poliziotti in assetto da sommossa avrebbe pure potuto gestirli da solo, forte della sua stazza e di un inguaribile ottimismo, ma se quelli cominciavano a lanciare lacrimogeni…

Era stato nella nebbia urticante delle sue stesse lacrime che aveva visto avanzare quelle due macchie informi con i fazzoletti legati stretti sulla faccia: un tizio altissimo con le gambe lunghe e una felpa scura e uno più basso che indossava jeans, camicia rossa e… un dannato cappello di paglia! Chi diamine andava a fare una manifestazione vestito come Sampei?! Fatto stava che quei due lo avevano aiutato a salvarsi _da solo_ , spalla contro spalla, mentre il più alto urlava agli altri di ricompattarsi e tornare rapidamente indietro, prima che i poliziotti potessero incunearsi e spaccare in due il corteo. Poi c’era stato un botto assurdo – una molotov caricata con una “miscela speciale”, si era detto dopo – e nel marasma generale erano riusciti ad allontanarsi senza riportare ferite troppo profonde.

Non avrebbe detto che doveva loro la vita, adesso non esageriamo, ma di certo erano stati solidali e si erano buttati sotto i colpi di manganello per aiutarlo, invece di darsela a gambe come conigli. All’epoca quei due non andavano ancora in giro a fare i piccioncini rivoluzionari ma avevano già idee molto simili alle sue. Credevano fermamente che la situazione dovesse essere cambiata, anche con la violenza se necessario, e che la rivoluzione non la facevano le belle parole dei privilegiati né le pacate contrattazioni con chi il potere ce lo aveva in mano.

Poi, beh, ognuno di loro svolgeva quella posizione di principio in modo diverso. Monkey D. Rufy, dei tre, era quello più ingenuo. Il suo motto suonava pressappoco come un: «Voglio cambiare il mondo e nessuno mi fermerà!». Generico a dir poco, da sognatore incallito, e forse un po’ troppo semplicistico ma quell’ottimismo quasi ottuso gli dava il vantaggio di essere molto testardo. Rufy difficilmente si abbatteva, tutt’altro: faceva casino più di tutti e aveva quel tipo di carisma grezzo che dava anche ai più pusillanimi la voglia di reagire. Sapeva infiammare le masse e, come se non bastasse, aveva un genitore di tutto rispetto. Nonostante suo nonno fosse uno dei “cattivi”, un Generale di corpo d’armata decisamente poco incline a sposare le cause della rivolta, suo padre era nientemeno che Monkey D. Dragon. Un terrorista, lo chiamavano il Governo e le fonti ufficiali. Un eroe, a loro modesto parere, che era stato costretto a darsi alla macchia perché in quel Paese perseguitavano la gente sbagliata. Con quella parentela nel curriculum, la sua ascendenza sugli altri guadagnava certamente punti in più.

Trafalgar Law aveva idee decisamente più strutturate e raffinate al riguardo. «Dobbiamo usare la lotta armata come grimaldello per scardinare il sistema di potere che ci opprime. Solo così potremo appropriarci delle sovrastrutture politiche e ribaltare il sistema dall’interno, ponendo al vertice le masse sfruttate e alla base gli sfruttatori; poi riassorbiremo il concetto di vertice e base, perché la società umana non può essere immaginata come una piramide troppo stretta in cima e troppo lar…». Sì, bla bla bla. Quando quel bastardo attaccava la pippa delle infiltrazioni nel sistema, metà dei loro compagni di lotta spegneva la ricezione; l’altra metà, lui compreso, cominciava a discutere animatamente sul perché e il percome fosse più efficace arrivare all’anarchia saltando a pié pari tutte quelle stupide fasi, che sembravano solo un imbastardimento borghese della rivolta. L’ultima volta che aveva provato a tirare in mezzo un discorso del genere, Kidd gli aveva tirato Bakunin – il libro, non il filosofo – sul naso ed era partita una rissa colossale, roba che ne erano usciti fuori con parecchi lividi e ben tre sedie spaccate in sede. Senza contare i cocci rotti di oggetti innocenti rimasti coinvolti nello scontro. E poi lo stronzetto era imparentato con i fratelli Donquijote. Già era disprezzabile che lo “zio” – quello che Law definiva suo padre – lavorasse in Questura (per quanto fosse costretto persino lui a riconoscere che era uno dei più aperti al dialogo, sempre coi limiti di un servo del sistema); ma il suo patrigno era una doppia faccia senza scrupoli, che di giorno andava in Parlamento a votare leggi liberticide e di notte contrabbandava armi per la rivoluzione a prezzi di favore. Il genere di bastardo che teneva due piedi in una scarpa e si sentiva così intelligente da poter fregare tutti e continuare a viversela alla grande.

Eustass Kidd non era ingenuo come Rufy ma neanche macchinoso come Law. «L’unico modo di vincere contro il sistema è distruggerlo» e non c’erano vie di mezzo. Niente transizioni soft, niente dialogo, niente acculturazione progressiva delle masse. La gente che li circondava era un branco di pecoroni, troppo imbottiti di privilegi fasulli e idee sbagliate per volere o potere ribellarsi. Ci dovevano pensare loro e ci dovevano pensare adesso che erano tanti ma non troppi, in numero sufficiente per avere abbastanza braccia da gestire una rivolta organizzata, che si sarebbe diffusa come un’epidemia di colera e avrebbe fatto impallidire persino la Rivoluzione Francese, al confronto. Non erano entrati nel Partito dei Pirati per vederlo arrancare in Parlamento come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, erano entrati per rivoltarlo come un calzino e far vedere a tutti che significava dare l’assalto ai palazzi del potere.

E quindi si costringeva a sopportare la loro presenza persino il Sabato sera, quando avrebbe voluto bersi un paio di bottiglie in santa pace e poi andare a fare casino in giro.

«Ma guarda chi c’è!» esclama Kayme, tornando verso il bancone, e Rufy svicola dalla sua presa con l’agilità di un’anguilla e corre ad abbracciarla, sotto lo sguardo discreto di Law, che segue le sue mosse senza neanche voltare il capo.

«Che serata affollata! Hacchi! Quando hai finito con le bottiglie, prendi il telo per coprire il bancone! Il solito, ragazzi?». Shakki riemerge dalla cucina, una sigaretta già consumata per metà fra le labbra e, senza scomporsi, affida alle braccia capaci del suo cuoco altre cinque bottiglie, prima di voltarsi verso i due nuovi arrivati. È già una fortuna che ci siano solo loro tre; se si fossero portati dietro anche la loro combriccola di inquieti ribelli, la barista avrebbe fatto prima a chiamare una ditta di costruzioni per prenotare una ristrutturazione completa del locale.

«No, grazie, stasera prendo una tequila, Shakki. Liscia» replica Law con voce fonda, sorridendo sarcasticamente di quell’osservazione, mentre Rufy alle sue spalle solleva le braccia in aria «Una Coca Cola grande!» urla tutto contento e la cameriera bionda annuisce lestamente, dirigendosi dietro il bancone. Quel gesto pare attirare l’attenzione di un rumoroso gruppetto seduto un paio di tavoli più in là ma nessuno di loro ci fa troppo caso.

«Oooh, la tequila _liscia_. Come sei trasgressivo, Trafalgar, tu sì che sai goderti il vero sapore dell’alcol». Kidd gli fa il verso, ruotando sullo sgabello e dandogli il fianco, mentre fa cenno alla barista di portare un altro paio di ciotole di noccioline, dato che un uragano gli ha appena spazzolato via tutti gli stuzzichini nel tempo che ci ha messo a battere le palpebre.

«Io me lo gusto! A differenza tua che ti attacchi alla bottiglia come un barbone alcolizzato». Law afferra il bicchiere da shot che gli viene porto col pollice e l’indice e butta giù il liquido verdastro in un solo sorso, dandosi arie da gran degustatore. A quel punto Kidd afferra il collo della bottiglia verde, ancora mezza piena, e la agita minacciosamente in direzione del ragazzo.

«Vuoi vedere come questo barbone alcolizzato spacca la bottiglia e ti ci taglia il collo, principino dei miei coglioni?».

«Uh, attenzione, Eustass. Potresti ferirti da solo con le schegge di vetro! Sono taglienti» lo sfotte Law, per nulla impressionato, producendosi in una smorfia, mentre la tequila gli invade l’esofago in una colata bollente e gli lascia sulle labbra e sulla punta della lingua un fortissimo retrogusto amarognolo. Forse dovrebbe smetterla di fare quelle sparate senza rifletterci sopra due volte.

«Ecco la tua Coca!» trilla una voce squillante al loro fianco e Rufy fa per afferrare il grosso bicchiere che gli viene porto, quando una mano si frappone fra lui e il vetro e gli sfila via l’ambita bevanda, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta.

«Ehi! Quella è la mia Coca! Ordinatene una tutta tua!» sbotta il ragazzo, voltandosi in tempo per trovarsi davanti un tizio alto, dai corti capelli biondi e un paio di occhialetti tondi e scuri spostati sulla punta del naso, che lasciano intraveder due occhi chiari come il ghiaccio.

«Coca cola? Vedi che l’asilo nido a quest’ora è chiuso, Rufy! Ops, mi è caduta!». Il rumore del bicchiere che si infrange in mille pezzi sul linoleum scuro viene sovrastato da quello della musica e delle risate che sorgono alle spalle del ragazzo, da un gruppetto vestito nel suo stesso stile ricercato e costoso, un tripudio di polo col colletto e maglioncini di cachemire.

«Hai sporcato il pavimento! Adesso pulisci, mica vuoi far fare tutto a Kayme?!» gli intima Rufy, indicando con un dito il punto in cui il liquido scuro della Coca Cola si allarga in una pozza informe ai loro piedi, e impedisce alla cameriera di avvicinarsi. Alle sue spalle sia Law che Kidd osservano la scena, sospesi in un’immobilità tesissima che sembra il preludio a uno scatto improvviso, chi fissa il nuovo arrivato come se volesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo e chi continua a tenere le dita serrate attorno al collo della bottiglia. Shakki è ancora nella cucina o dubitano che quel tipo si sarebbe permesso di fare una sparata del genere.

«E per chi mi hai preso, per il figlio della serva?» ribatte quello, producendosi in un sorrisetto ghignante che gli vale tutto l’appellativo di “Iena” che amici e nemici gli hanno appiccicato addosso. È un’espressione che sembra la perfetta brutta copia di ben altri ghigni _satanici_ e quella sovrapposizione riporta somiglianze sgradevoli alla mente di Law, che scatta in piedi e si affianca al suo ragazzo, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla.

«Per me puoi essere pure il figlio della gallina bianca, Bellamy, questo non mi impedirà di farti pulire il pavimento con la lingua, se non chiedi scusa immediatamente».

Law non sorride. Law gli sta rivolgendo un ghigno ferino che di divertito non ha nulla ma sembra promettere intricate minacce di morte per tortura, se il ragazzo non eseguirà prontamente l’ordine. Lo sa che a Rufy non importa molto degli insulti altrui ma lui non è mai stato dello stesso parere. Menare a casaccio come fa Kidd mai e poi mai ma almeno una bella risposta a tono gliela deve. Se poi quello si permette pure di fare il cretino e rischiare di ferire il suo ragazzo per puro capriccio, non si può aspettare che resti in disparte a guardare, mentre si fa dare manforte dai suoi amici figli di papà.

Bellamy gli rivolge una smorfia disgustata e pare che stia quasi per arretrare. Poi l’occhio gli cade sulla mano intarsiata di Law, posata su una spalla di Rufy, e sorride, esclamando a mezza voce: «Quel grand’uomo di tuo padre lo sa che il suo figliastro è diventato la puttanella dei morti di fame del Partito, eh?» strappando una smorfia disgustata dal volto scuro del ragazzo.

Non è da Law che parte il colpo, tuttavia. La poderosa testata che lo colpisce in pieno plesso solare e gli toglie il fiato per ben più di dieci secondi, mandandolo a cadere all’indietro a terra in un tonfo, gli viene assestata da Rufy, che si slancia in avanti dopo essersi molleggiato sui piedi e aver caricato con impulsiva premeditazione il colpo.

«Smettila di fare lo stupido e non mancare più di rispetto a Traffy!» esclama Rufy, calmissimo, e gli rivolge il più freddo e determinato dei suoi sguardi omicidi. Di lui in fondo si possono dire tante cose: che sia ingenuo, troppo testardo, sorrida tantissimo, anche quando c’è poco di cui stare allegri, e mangi come un maiale. Se però si vuole affrontare il lato più serio e rabbioso della sua personalità, basta fare l’errore di toccare uno dei suoi amici, per vederlo subire una trasformazione degna di Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde.

«Rufy! Così però lo ammazzi!» lo richiama Law sottovoce, nonostante fosse pronto a fargli anche di peggio giusto pochi istanti prima.

«Non doveva chiamarti in quel modo!» insiste Rufy, irremovibile, mentre Bellamy comincia faticosamente a puntellarsi su un gomito, ancora rosso in viso per il fiatone, e i suoi amici accorrono al suo fianco uno dopo l’altro, aiutandolo a tirarsi in piedi.

«Siete degli incivili! Questo è tentato omicidio, vi facciamo partire una denuncia che passate il resto della vostra vita in galera, bastardi!» sbraita uno di loro e strappa a Law un sorriso quasi indulgente, intriso di una pietà sarcastica che lo rende ben più che semplicemente irritante.

«Oh, beh… dipende… se riuscite ad arrivare al telefono per chiamare la polizia».

È inquietante e il fatto che Rufy e Kidd abbiano sorriso di quel sussurro, che sotto il rumore stordente della musica è arrivato a malapena ai diretti interessati della minaccia, rende il tutto ancora più spaventoso. Il gruppo di Bellamy non sembra dotato di molto istinto di sopravvivenza, però, se il medesimo tizio afferra Law per la collottola – appena riesce ad arrivarci e non è facile, se quello se ne sta dritto sulle sue gambe lunghe – e lo fissa in cagnesco.

«Tienimelo fermo, che adesso faccio vedere io al suo amichetto cos’è un vero colpo basso» bofonchia Bellamy, che pare essere riuscito a ritrovare un suo equilibrio sulle sue gambe. Non scatta in avanti, non solleva il pugno, non fa un solo altro movimento, però. Il segnale è stato raccolto da chi di dovere e uno dei suoi si slancia, alle spalle dei due ragazzi, brandendo uno sgabello. Non fa a tempo a sollevarlo sopra la testa, che una mano grande, il polso circondato da una massiccia catenella di ferro, lo blocca per una spalla.

«Ehi. Non ti conviene attaccarli alle spalle, quando ci sono io dietro di loro».

È la voce spessa ed estremamente compiaciuta di Kidd a frapporsi fra lui e il suo obiettivo e il sinistro avvertimento si tramuta in un preludio alla rissa, quando il rumore di cocci infranti sottolinea il gesto con cui la bottiglia di Cutty Sark – ormai svuotata – è appena stata spaccata contro il bordo del bancone.

È il caos. La tensione si spezza, come una corda troppo tesa, e cala addosso ai presenti come una doccia fredda, sì, ma di pugni, soprattutto quelli assestati da Rufy, che si ritrova davanti un Bellamy tutt’altro che entusiasta alla prospettiva di uno contro uno senza qualche piccolo vantaggio di partenza. Law passa i primi trenta secondi a schivare i tentativi goffi e poco determinati di ben due persone, che hanno tutta l’intenzione di vendicare il loro amico.

Kidd ride.

Ride perché c’è un altro motivo, quello più superficiale, per cui in fondo è dannatamente divertente girare in compagnia di quei due bastardi insopportabili. Lui sarà pure una formidabile calamita per le risse ma ammette che un po’ se le va a cercare. Monkey D. Rufy no. A quello lì basta entrare in un posto, uno qualsiasi, e può stare certo che ci sarà sempre qualcuno a cui darà suoi nervi semplicemente per la sua presenza. Dev’essere colpa di quell’attitudine troppo ottimista, dei suoi trascorsi, non vuole dire del suo cappello assurdo, perché in quel momento neanche lo indossa.

Non importa, non gli interessa davvero la ragione. È appena partito un quarantotto in quel locale e in sottofondo passa pure “Anarchy in the UK”, c’è bisogno di farsi mille domande e perdersi l’elettrizzante momento che stanno vivendo? Certo che no.

«Ehi! Ma lo sai usare quello?» sbotta, piacevolmente sorpreso, quando un pugno fende l’aria sibilando e gli sfiora la guancia, senza riuscire a toccarlo. Decisamente troppo lento il secondo tizio che gli si è scagliato addosso ma l’aggeggio che brilla sulle sue nocche è di tutt’altro livello. Il pugno parte ancora, questa volta diretto verso il centro del suo viso, e Kidd afferra di gran carriera il polso, prendendosi il tempo di osservare meglio quella mano inesperta che ha davvero osato mirare al suo naso. Si deve impegnare di più, se glielo vuole fratturare di nuovo.

«Scommetto che lo hai pagato un sacco di soldi» esclama, beffardo, e schiocca la lingua contro il palato, mentre il suo sguardo ambrato si posa con sottile interesse sul tirapugni d’oro che reca in rilievo sulle nocche cinque lettere. Formano la parola “Krieg” che, lo sa persino lui, in tedesco significa “guerra”. Il suo cuore si riempie di infinta gioia, come quando vede la carrozzeria della sua ZI-900 brillare sotto il sole.

«Ma uno che tira pugni come un pensionato non se lo merita».

Detto fatto, la sentenza è stata emessa, e in un suono disarticolato il tipo si accascia su un ginocchio, quando il palmo di Kidd, in una rotazione netta, gli sloga il polso neanche stesse svitando il tappo di una bottiglia. A quel punto la mano si apre, artigliando malamente l’aria, e le dita di Kidd hanno buon gioco a sfilare il tirapugni, che si rivela sorprendentemente massiccio al tatto.

«Vedi, non te lo sei fatto neanche fare su misura, poi balla sulle nocche e la scritta esce di merda» insiste, con il tono del consumato intenditore, tirando un calcio in pieno sterno al malcapitato derubato, per poi mandarlo a capitombolare a terra, vicino al compagno steso con una sgabellata pochi minuti prima.

«Sì, decisamente mi calza a pennello» annuisce soddisfatto, infilandosi il tirapugni alla mano destra, e ammirando l’effetto della luce che si riflette sulle lettere in rilievo.

«Eustass, cazzo, non è il momento di fare shopping! Te li guardi dopo, gli anelli nuovi!» la voce strafottente di Law gli dà il tempo di scansarsi, mentre il ragazzo assesta un colpo di tacco, che assomiglia a un fendente, a uno dei suoi aggressori.

«Sai sempre rovinare tutti i momenti migliori, Trafalgar!» ruggisce Kidd di rimando e approfitta di una schivata dell’amico per rifilare un pugno al tizio che ancora lo incalza, mandandolo al tappeto per K.O. istantaneo.

«Non è un amore, questa roba?» sussurra Kidd con voce quasi dolce, ammirando il risultato del suo pugno stampato a chiare lettere sulla guancia del tizio, ora a terra.

«Tre centimetri più a destra e prendevi anche me, bastardo!» sbotta Law, che ancora si sente il sibilo di quel colpo passargli a un soffio dall’orecchio.

«Bah! Se non eri capace di schivare una cosetta del genere, non ti facevo l’onore di girare in compagnia del sottoscritto» esclama Kidd, lanciandogli un’occhiata scettica, e la sua voce roca è velata di un lampante autocompiacimento che strappa una smorfia scocciata a Law. L’attimo dopo, sta già tirando una tallonata al ginocchio a una tizia che si è slanciata di gran carriera nella loro direzione.

«Ma che cazzo…?!» lo sente sbottare subito dopo e si ritrovano entrambi a fissare Rufy, che nel frattempo si è arrampicato sul bancone e sta tirando calci a un Bellamy in evidente debito di fiato e di energie. Il tutto, naturalmente, brandendo una ciotola delle sue noccioline. Kidd non sa sinceramente se ammirare tutto quel sangue freddo o deprecare la totale mancanza di buon senso di quel ragazzo. A pensarci meglio, non è che lui ne sia più fornito, e le sue labbra sottili si piegano in un sorriso rassegnato, mentre Law scuote il capo, chiedendosi come abbia fatto a invaghirsi di un individuo del genere e ricordandosi subito dopo che quelle sparate sono uno dei motivi preponderanti del suo totale rimbecillimento.

Poi lo sguardo di entrambi si posa su Shakki, che riemerge dalla cucina seguita da uno sconsolatissimo Hacchi, mentre Kayme, un paio di tavoli più in là, sta cercando di evitare che il resto della clientela venga coinvolta in una rissa che, ormai, si è propagata ben oltre loro tre.

«Non avevo ancora coperto il bancone…» sibila la barista, spezzando in due la sigaretta che stringe fra l’indice e il pollice, e il suo sguardo scuro si posa sulle scarpe da ginnastica di Rufy e sui segni che stanno lasciando sulla superficie un tempo liscia del suddetto bancone.

«… chi cazzo ha chiamato la pula?!» ruggisce Kidd, quando il frastuono delle sirene buca il muro compatto di suoni armonici che provengono dalle casse, e il rumore di passi in corsa si avvicina sopra le loro teste. Shakki scuote il capo, sbuffando frustrata: figurarsi se va a impelagarsi con i poliziotti proprio lei.

«Uno di quei signorini a cui hai lasciato la tua firma sulla faccia, Eustass» sibila Law, mentre il suo sguardo cade qualche metro più in là, dove al posto di due corpi incoscienti ne è rimasto solo uno.

«Non ho nessuna cazzo di voglia di passare il Sabato notte in Questura!» bercia Kidd e quelle parole sono un segnale per Law, che balza sul bancone, afferra Rufy per un gomito e salta dall’altra parte, tirandoselo dietro senza troppe cerimonie.

«Scusaci, Shakki, ma prenderemo l’uscita sul retro» esclama, mentre si infila nella cucina, stando ben attento a non incrociare lo sguardo della barista.

«Ciao ciao, Shakki!». Rufy sventola la mano impunemente, lasciandosi tirare senza opporre resistenza, e la barista non riesce a fare a meno di prodursi in un ghigno scocciato, di fronte a quel sorrisone divertito.

«Poi ti pago il resto dei danni!» sbotta Kidd, una furia rossa e nera che scavalca il bancone in un solo salto, puntellandosi con il palmo sulla superficie liscia e atterrando in un tonfo da far tremare i pochi vetri rimasti in piedi dall’altro lato. Lancia il suo portafogli di sdrucita pelle nera fra le braccia della barista e poi scompare attraverso le ante di legno e lo spostamento d’aria per poco non fa vacillare persino Hacchi, che di intervenire nella rissa proprio non ne vuole sapere. Conoscendo la polizia, sbatterebbero dentro pure lui già solo per i suoi precedenti, se lo trovassero in mezzo a quel casino allucinante.

«Venti Berry? Sei ottimista, Kidd, se credi che me ne basteranno così pochi!» esclama la barista con tono sardonico, prima di voltarsi verso la porta, da cui stanno scendendo di gran carriera ben quattro poliziotti.

I tre ragazzi non possono sentirla, ormai già oltre il pesante portone di ferro che collega la cucina ai magazzini, che poi non sono altro che un’umida cantina con la volta a crociera di laterizio, dove sono stipate casse di legno dai contenuti più vari, di tipo alimentare e non.

«Ah, questi giovani d’oggi. Sempre a far caciara! Ai vostri tempi io facevo la guerra vera!».

La voce rauca e fonda di un anziano echeggia fra le pareti di pietra e li fa voltare nella direzione da cui proviene: è una voce familiare, un po’ sardonica e un po’ strascinata dal sonno appena interrotto, che appartiene a un uomo alto e massiccio, nonostante l’età, comodamente disteso su tre casse, ricoperte da un telo. Il suo profilo spicca a malapena nella penombra tinta di giallo spento che l’unica lampadina appesa al soffitto prova a rischiarare.

«Ciao, zio Rayleigh!» fa Rufy, sfacciatissimo, e si avvicina a quella che i suoi due compagni non fanno fatica a considerare una leggenda della vecchia guardia, pur sostenendo con una buona dose di presunzione che presto supereranno le sue più che eroiche gesta.

«Oggi andiamo un po’ di fretta, c’è la polizia che ci insegue!» gli spiega e quello ride, il profilo bianco dei denti dritti e regolari che brilla persino nella penombra. Poi si cava una chiave dalla tasca e la lancia fra le mani del ragazzo in una risata schietta.

«Prendete il corridoio di destra, è più sicuro. E riportatemi la chiave» fa, questa volta rivolgendo un’occhiata decisamente più seria a Kidd e Law, che si limitano ad annuire solennemente, prima di seguire il lampo della maglietta rossa che scompare nel buio pungente che sa di muschio, pietra umida e legno non rifinito.

«Ah, mia moglie non sarà per niente contenta, meglio che vada a dare un’occhiata» mormora alla fine Silver Rayleigh, più a se stesso che alle tre ombre che spariscono oltre un’anonima e discreta porticina di legno rinforzato. La nottata sarà parecchio lunga e non solo per quei tre pazzi sconclusionati che portano scompiglio ovunque vadano.

~

«Allora, ripassiamo il piano»

«Cristo, Trafalgar, basta, è la quarta volta che parliamo di come assaltare quel furgone di merda!».

Le quattro di notte sono un orario gelido e pungente persino in pieno Aprile. Se poi ti trovi sulla superstrada, nel tratto in cui il varco fra i monti è appena sufficiente a far snodare la strada fuori dalla città e l’illuminazione pubblica è quasi nulla, il senso di freddo che ti prende alla bocca dello stomaco non è solo una questione termica.

I fianchi boscosi della collina digradano verso di loro quasi a precipizio e Kidd si chiede ogni santa volta chi ha avuto la clamorosa idea di piazzare un forno proprio in quel posto assurdo.

No, ok, la posizione in piena notte può sembrare dimenticata dal mondo ma è un punto di passaggio obbligato per chiunque si muova da Ligera alle città vicine. Fatto sta che a quell’ora soltanto i fantasmi e i disadattati bazzicano la discesa che porta al retro della panetteria “La Rosetta d’Oro”, e loro non appartengono a nessuna delle due categorie.

«Io ho fame, Traffino!» protesta Rufy e fa più baccano di un branco di bambini dell’asilo in gita scolastica. Kidd è tentato di spaccargli la testa ma lì attorno non c’è assolutamente nessuno a sentirli e forse è meglio ascoltare i lamenti di quel pazzo, piuttosto che i rumori che provengono dal bosco, tutt’altro che incoraggianti.

«Abbiamo tutti fame, Rufy! Abbiamo fatto più moto nelle ultime sei ore che nel resto della nostra vita!» sbotta Law, persino più impaziente di lui, e si permette persino di lanciare a Kidd un’occhiataccia risentita.

Lurido buffone! Non era lui quello che aveva attaccato briga in metà dei locali in cui erano stati, perché la faccia di cazzo di Rufy attirava gente disagiata e _poco resistente_ in cerca di botte. Avevano attraversato la città da un capo all’altro ed erano finiti a bazzicare persino i localini della superstrada che, no, non erano posticini poco raccomandabili pieni di gente discinta, solo tristi osterie che puzzavano di benzina e avevano troppi pochi avventori anche per tirarci su una rissa decente.

… va bene, a ripensarci al “Rasputin” il divanetto addosso a quel tipo lo aveva tirato lui ma, ehi, si era permesso di dare del “terrorista illuso” al padre di Rufy, un po’ di rispetto per un vero eroe in prima fila nella lotta contro il sistema, che cazzo!

«Risparmiami le guardate da mammina incazzata, Trafalgar! Non sono io quello che salta su appena gli toccano il fidanzatino» insiste Kidd, che non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciar cadere quella provocazione nel vuoto, nemmeno per amor della refurtiva che dovrebbero rubare.

«Eustass, risparmiaci. Io almeno non ho fracassato una bottiglia in testa a una persona, perché parlava male delle Kawasaki in una conversazione in cui non ero nemmeno coinvolto!» ribatte Law, questa volta pronto a rispondere alle battutine con altrettanto sangue freddo, e gli rivolge un sorrisetto saccente per cui probabilmente l’altro gli avrebbe già assestato un sonoro manrovescio, se Rufy non si fosse appena messo in mezzo, con una delle sue strampalate osservazioni.

E comunque aveva scordato di contare il “Green Rabbit”, e che sarà mai, il motivo era più che giusto anche stavolta.

«E quando ho rovesciato quel tavolino in faccia ai due poliziotti che hanno detto che i Pirati dovevano tutti finire impiccati come il vecchio Roger, eh?» interviene Rufy sorridendo, neanche quella fosse diventata una gara a chi scatena più risse. Almeno lui era un altro che sapeva infervorarsi per gli argomenti giusti, quelle erano le cose che contavano nella vita: la politica e le moto.

«Quella è stata una fuga spettacolare!» concorda Kidd, per una volta nella sua vita, dando una pacca sulla spalla al ragazzo e Law sbuffa, perché solo gli incoraggiamenti alla loro condotta sconclusionata ci mancano, quella sera. Vorrebbe obiettare qualcosa a proposito del fatto che lui non ha provocato nessuna rissa, è colpa della gente stupida che si avvicina troppo a Rufy, ma poi avverte il rumore – distinto e fastidioso nel silenzio che li circonda – di un furgoncino che arranca fra uno scoppiettio e l’altro verso di loro.

«Basta chiacchierare, madamigelle, stanno arrivando, tutti ai posti!» sbotta a mezza voce e si salva da un pugno di Kidd soltanto perché hanno tutti troppa fame per mettersi a litigare fra di loro.

Il veicolo che arranca giù per la discesa è un furgone scoperto, con le ruote lisce, il cofano butterato e arrugginito e un telone di iuta scura e sdrucita tirato sul prezioso carico a protezione dalla caduta per qualsiasi frenata più o meno brusca. Non è esattamente il tipo di macchina che si userebbe per lunghi viaggi ma, d’altronde, il suo unico scopo è portare il carico fino al negozio dal forno, che è giusto due curve a gomito più indietro.

«Vado ad aprire il piano terra!» annuncia un ragazzo dai capelli rosa, saltando giù dal posto passeggero mentre il furgone si sta ancora accostando alla saracinesca. Prende un mazzo di chiavi, che gli cade un paio di volta dalle dita nervose e impacciate con un tintinnio metallico, e riesce finalmente a manomettere la chiusura del lucchetto, alzando la saracinesca quel tanto che gli permette di sgusciarci sotto senza troppa fatica.

«Sì, madonna, ma sbrigati! Mannaggia alla morte, tu vedi alle quattro del mattino di Domenica se devo stare a sgobbare in ‘sto posto in culo ai lupi!» biascica il guidatore con voce impastata dal sonno e si richiude la portiera alle spalle con uno sbuffo scocciato. Ha i capelli biondi acconciati in una sottospecie di assurda rosetta, abbastanza in tema con il suo nuovo lavoro.

Hermeppo la odia, quella fatica grama e poco remunerativa, ma bisogna capirlo. Sembrava nato sotto una buona stella: soldi, potere, buone scuole, un padre sindaco incontrastato da vent’anni di una delle città limitrofe e una carriera già avviata di consigliere comunale prima e suo successore al municipio poi.

Doveva mettercisi il Trio Meraviglia a far venire a galla i maneggi di Morgan, che non era Mano D’Ascia solo coi criminali ma anche con la tesoreria comunale, ampiamente sfrondata dei propri fondi per andare a rimpinguare le sue, di casse.

Prima di farsi sbattere in galera, suo padre aveva avuto la bella pensata di diseredarlo, perché – se lui fosse stato meno “inutile”, diceva – non si sarebbe mai fatto sgamare a vantarsi di quello che il sindaco combinava alle spalle dei contribuenti, solo per darsi arie da pericoloso e potente criminale con i giovani Pirati.

Fatto sta che adesso Hermeppo è costretto a fare le ore piccole per una sottospecie di virago che gestisce i suoi dipendenti prendendoli a colpi di scopa sul muso e il suo _collega_ è un tizio troppo positivo e troppo volenteroso, pure amico di Monkey D. Rufy, mannaggia a lui!

Hermeppo fa appena a tempo a sollevare il telone del furgone, disfacendo una corda, poi sbuffa e si carica in braccio quattro cartoni ricolmi di cornetti caldissimi, che spandono il loro profumo dolce e appiccicoso tutt’intorno. Ecco, forse quel lavoro un lato positivo ce l’ha, per quanto effimero, e lui sta giusto pensando di fregarsi un paio di cornetti, alla faccia della padrona manesca – e del padrone spilorcio – quando qualcosa di azzurro e rosso sfreccia da sotto il porticato e si tuffa a volo d’angelo davanti a lui. Se i cartoni non gli oscurassero la visuale, Hermeppo potrebbe persino evitarlo; invece il suo piede incespica in un ostacolo imprevisto e lui cade dritto disteso in avanti, mentre gli scatoloni volano per aria e finiscono sulla sua schiena in un tonfo secco.

«Ma che cazzo…» borbotta, scostandosi cautamente nel tentativo di non far aprire completamente tutti e quattro gli scatoli ma anche di capire su cosa diamine sia fortunosamente precipitato.

«Ahia» è l’esclamazione di dolore neutra e ben poco convincente che proviene da sotto di lui. Lo sguardo intento dei grandi occhi neri di Rufy lo accoglie e un’onda di comprensibile stizza gli sale alla gola mentre sbotta un «Ma brutta scimmia dispettosa!».

«Ciao, Hermy!» ride quello, neanche si stesse prendendo gioco del suo disappunto, e il povero Hermeppo già sente orribile puzza di guai.

«Non solo lesioni personali ma anche ingiurie verbali! Non voglio essere fiscale ma potrebbe scattarci una bella denuncia».

Parli del diavolo e spuntano le gambe da cicogna: eccolo lì, uno degli eterni compari di Monkey D. Rufy, che appare dall’ombra del porticato – quello ridipinto di fresco che porta al magazzino – come se fosse una cosa sola con le tenebre che lo circondano. Ha la parlantina del demonio, quella sottospecie di avvocato del diavolo mancato, e un’altra persona, in un'altra situazione ci cascherebbe pure ma il problema è che Hermeppo ha passato la sua breve esistenza saltando da un capriccio a una questione di principio, figurarsi se si fa impressionare per così poco.

«Siete voi che state gironzolando in una _proprietà privata_! E poi non ho un Berry, vai pure a farmi la denuncia e accollati qualcuno dei miei mobili pignorati, se ci tieni tanto!» bercia stizzito, rialzandosi in piedi e spolverandosi alla bell’e meglio la divisa bianca tutta sgualcita.

«Con calma!» ribatte Law, senza perdere il suo aplomb, e mette su il suo ghigno più sarcastico. È la temibile avvisaglia che ha appena puntato la sua vittima e non mollerà la presa, cascasse il mondo, finché non avrà ottenuto ciò per cui si è ridotto ad aspettare al freddo per mezza nottata.

I cornetti, naturalmente.

«Prima di tutto su questo spiazzo c’è diritto di transito per i clienti, non c’è un cancello né un divieto di passaggio che impedisce la sosta a chicchessia» comincia e già s’atteggia a principe del foro, protettore dei poveracci e affamati. Ci ha sempre saputo fare con le parole – per lo meno per proteggere gli interessi suoi e dei suoi amici – e il suo patrigno non gli ha mai davvero perdonato l’incauta scelta di non seguire le sue orme e finire in tribunale a difendere la peggio feccia che costituisce la spina dorsale della malavita locale. Law ha sempre scrollato le spalle di fronte a quelle proteste: usare le parole per portarsi a casa un sacchetto di cornetti gratis è un conto, far scampare la galera a criminali incalliti non sta né in cielo né in terra, nella sua personale visione morale della vita.

E poi far incazzare Doflamingo Donquijote è sempre un piacere raro.

«Secondo punto: possiamo patteggiare amichevolmente e sostituire il pagamento in moneta sonante con… uhm… un bene già presente sul posto» conclude e il suo sguardo ambrato saetta su uno scatolone mezzo aperto da cui occhieggiano tanti invitanti cornetti, bruni al punto giusto e ricoperti di un sottile velo di zucchero bianchissimo, pressati l’uno sull’altro dalla caduta che li ha sballottati.

Rufy si è seduto per terra, nel frattanto, ha ripiegato le ginocchia e si è messo a osservare lo scambio di battute con moderato interesse, finché non ha colto quell’accenno al cibo. A quel punto solleva le mani e fa un applauso contento; già sta per gettarsi sullo scatolone aperto quando Hermeppo allunga un piede e lo trattiene a stento, cominciando a protestare. Non gli piace litigare con la gente, se è in situazione di inferiorità e non ha più le sue amate guardie del corpo a difenderlo, ma ha ancora più paura della sua datrice di lavoro e della sua capacità di lanciare oggetti contundenti e centrarlo in pieno.

«Tu sei pazzo! Voi siete pazzi!» sbraita e il terrore si fa già strada nella nota troppo acuta della sua voce «Bagy mi farà pagare ogni cornetto che sparisce! Sempre se Albida non mi spezza le gambe prima!».

«E tu di’ loro che siete stati assaltati da una banda di ladri» taglia corto Law, mentre Hermeppo fa l’inconscio errore di spostarsi e dare le spalle al porticato, mentre punta un dito accusatorio in direzione del ragazzo.

«Magari mi procurate anche un bel bernoccolo, per rendere la storia più vera» sbotta esasperato e fa per chinarsi in avanti, per strappare i cartoni dalle rapaci mani di Rufy. Si accorge solo all’ultimo secondo dell’ombra massiccia che una delle lanterne proietta a terra e sopra di lui e poi una voce fonda e annoiata lo sorprende alle spalle.

«Come vuoi tu, amico!».

Dopo, tutto ciò che Hermeppo ricorda sono le stelle dietro le palpebre chiuse e il dolore sordo di qualcosa che gli investe la nuca alla velocità del suono, mandandolo al tappeto in un nanosecondo.

«Cristo, Eustass, potresti evitare di aggiungere l’accusa di omicidio alla tua fedina penale?!» ulula Law, esasperato, al ragazzo che si è appena palesato alle spalle di Hermeppo, staccandosi dal medesimo porticato in ombra con un’agilità quasi insospettabile per uno della sua stazza.

«Che accollo che sei, l’ho mandato soltanto a nanna. Quando attacchi a parlare, sei più lungo di una seduta in Parlamento» sbuffa Kidd. Ci vuole tanto a ringraziarlo perché, come sempre, ha portato a casa il risultato senza perdersi in tremila giri di parole? Law ha quella spiacevole tendenza ad architettare piani degni di un Arsenio Lupin, che forse per blitz in obiettivi sensibili possono pure avere senso ma non per rubare due miseri cornetti, dannazione!

«L’hai mandato soltanto a nanna?! Guarda che basta sbagliare il punto d’impatto e rischi di lesionargli il midollo spinale – pam! – morte istantanea!» insiste Law, sbattendo le nocche del pugno contro il palmo aperto dell’altra mano e Kidd rotea gli occhi, scocciato. Neanche Bonney diventa così petulante, quando lui fa qualche stronzata tanto grossa che nemmeno lei riesce a chiudere un occhio e far finta di niente.

E ce ne vuole per sentirsi dire da Jewelry Bonney che è troppo spericolato.

«Oh, senti! Adesso non tirartela solo perché fai Medicina!».

«… e Chirurgia. Medicina e Chirurgia, non essere impreciso».

Law deve avere fegato o essere cronicamente scemo, per continuare a punzecchiarlo anche quando la sua già poca pazienza ha oltrepassato da parecchi minuti il limite. Il fatto che sollevi l’indice e sottolinei quelle parole con un ghignetto accondiscendente – perché lui vuole fare “il chirurgo, non il medico!”, come ama ripetere a pappagallo a chiunque abbia l’incauta idea di chiedergli cosa studia – neanche Kidd fosse un povero deficiente, è una miccia corta a sufficienza per farlo esplodere.

Subito.

Il pugno che arriva sibilando contro la sua guancia Law lo evita davvero per un pelo e una nocca gli sfiora comunque lo zigomo, facendolo barcollare di lato, tanto è forte l’impatto di quel colpo. Le sue iridi ambrate si sgranano in un’espressione sorpresa e poi è una stizza feroce quella che le scurisce in un lampo.

«Come… come osi?!» sibila, digrignando i denti allo spasimo. Deve ringraziare il cielo di essere abituato a quegli accessi di rabbia – Kidd ha una dedizione speciale nel perdere le staffe per un nonnulla, quando è lui il suo interlocutore – altrimenti avrebbe già un osso spaccato grazie alle alzate di genio di quel pazzo.

«Oh, finalmente un po’ di sil…» Kidd non fa a tempo a terminare la frase, che l’altro gli rifila una sonora tallonata nello sterno e lui ha giusto la prontezza di bloccargli la caviglia fra le mani e assorbire il colpo senza subirne troppo le conseguenze. Un ghigno sinistro gli solleva gli angoli rossi delle labbra sottili, mentre gli rivolge un’occhiata immensamente divertita.

«Quindi hai deciso… stanotte vuoi proprio morire!».

«Credici, buffone!».

Ebbene, Law ci prova a discutere con lui. Raramente ma ci prova. Dev’essere proprio un fatto di chimica al contrario, quell’impulso che li spinge irrimediabilmente a scontrarsi ogni volta che si trovano uno di fronte all’altro per più di tre secondi e nessuna terza parte è presente a distrarli dalla profonda irritazione che provano a ogni parola e a ogni gesto dell’altro. E a proposito di terzi, ma Rufy che fine ha…

«Non ti distrarre, Trafalgar!» lo richiama Kidd, mentre gli assesta una ginocchiata nel fianco da fargli sputare tutta l’aria intrappolata nei polmoni. In quel colpo, però, si scopre e Law ha tutto l’agio di rifilargli un pugno, le nocche che impattano violentemente contro il suo mento in un gancio che gli fa sbattere dolorosamente i denti gli uni contro gli altri.

Quella che segue è la più formidabilmente stupida e sconclusionata delle risse. I due non arrivano a tirarsi i capelli solo per un caso, in compenso Kidd lo afferra per le pieghe della felpa e Law gli mette le mani al collo e sembrano sul punto di massacrarsi lì sul posto. In una ginocchiata il primo riesce a divincolarsi da quella morsa stretta contro la sua giugulare, mentre il secondo si guadagna un momento di apparente vittoria quando gli rifila una sonora testata alla spalla destra, che il rosso si sente tutta persino attraverso la copertura spessa della giacca di pelle nera dal vistoso colletto di pelo scuro.

Law ha già un occhio nero e le labbra di Kidd non sono rosse solo per il rossetto, quando quest’ultimo si accorge che qualcosa non quadra. Anzi, qualcuno, una certa testa calda che non si tira indietro neanche quando le risse riguardano solo loro due.

«Ma che cazzo…!» sbotta adirato, quando si volta. Law borbotta qualcosa di inintelligibile ma ha sulla faccia la stessa espressione a metà fra la rabbia e la sorpresa, perché lo spettacolo che si trovano davanti non può non provocare che reazioni del genere. Rufy se ne sta seduto a terra, a gambe incrociate, a fianco al corpo ancora inerte di Hermeppo, e si è messo in grembo uno dei cartoni. Quello che si sta ficcando in bocca tutto intero è il quarto cornetto – alla crema, a giudicare dai residui che gli sporcano le labbra – e tiene lo sguardo ben fisso sulla loro contesa.

«Continuate pure come se non ci fossi!» li incoraggia, allegro, sventolando la mano libera e sputacchiando briciole ovunque. Adora assistere alle risse fra quei due: finché non si fanno troppo male, sono divertenti da morire. Sono lì, che non si sopportano eppure sono amici, a lanciarsi i peggiori insulti e tirarsi formidabili schiaffoni e a lui sembra quasi di assistere a un incontro di lotta greco-romana. Non deve nemmeno pagare il biglietto quindi chi glielo fa fare di interromperli?

«Sì, così ti mangi tutta la refurtiva, stronzo!» bercia Kidd e quello, per tutta risposta, gli sorride! Adesso ammazza pure lui e chissenefrega se andrà in prigione, si sarà tolto una gran soddisfazione…

«Hermeppo? Hermeppo che fine hai fatto?».

«Ugh…».

Una voce chiara e preoccupata arriva dall’interno del negozio, dal piano di sopra, quello che dà sulla superstrada. Il mugugno addolorato proviene dai loro piedi e Kidd e Law ci mettono meno di tre secondi per guardare, in sequenza, verso la direzione da cui proviene il primo richiamo, incrociare i loro sguardi e annuire.

«Ti meno dopo, adesso dobbiamo andarcene, prima di lasciare altri testimoni a terra!» sibila il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, afferrando sotto il braccio sinistro uno dei cartoni ancora chiusi finiti a terra.

«Parli proprio come un rapinatore di banca, Eustass» lo punzecchia Law, tirando su un altro cartone con la mano destra. Sente l’amico sbuffare, mentre sotto lo sguardo attonito di Rufy, che ha però avuto il tempo di afferrare saldamente fra le mani il suo cartone mezzo aperto, le braccia libere dei due ragazzi si agganciano ai suoi gomiti e lo sollevano di peso – un peso risibile rispetto alla loro stazza – portandoselo su per la salita con il viso rivolto in direzione contraria al senso di marcia.

«Che bello, ho i portantini!» ridacchia Rufy, tenendo le gambe incrociate sospese in aria, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vede una familiare testa rosa spuntare dal garage e dirigersi verso Hermeppo, che si agita debolmente a terra.

«Continua, bastardo, che dopo le botte raddoppiano» borbotta Kidd, senza perdere fiato neanche dopo che sono spuntati sulla salita e hanno cominciato a correre, in quell’assurda formazione a tre, sul lato meno illuminato della superstrada. Se qualche pazzo svoltasse adesso la curva andando a più di cinquanta all’ora, probabilmente li travolgerebbe e li farebbe finire di sotto tutti e tre. Law si sente immensamente cretino ma, a immaginare il modo in cui si ritrovano in quell’istante, gli viene dannatamente da ridere per quanto è paradossale la situazione in cui si sono ficcati.

Più in basso, Kobi si china sul povero Hermeppo, aiutandolo a rialzarsi e rimettersi precariamente in equilibrio sulle sue due incerte gambe.

«Oddio, Herm, che ti è successo?!».

«Ho avuto un frontale con un fottuto treno espresso, Kobi!» commenta quello, mentre ancora il mondo gli gira attorno e non ha intenzione di fermarsi.

Quei tre gliela pagheranno, ah, se gliela pagheranno!

~

«Devo fare una telefonata» borbotta Kidd e la sua voce rimbomba nel silenzio della banchina e solo il rumore della risacca, che si infrange sul bordo di cemento del lungomare, si sovrappone debolmente alle sue parole.

«E quindi?» esclama Law, soffocando a stento uno sbadiglio, e si mette a sedere sugli scalini che portano dalla banchina al marciapiede. Ci hanno messo più di venti minuti per arrivare lì – e Rufy si è fatto portare a braccia per quindici, prima che si rendessero conto di poterlo far scendere giù e farlo correre a calci fino al municipio di Terisa – sono pressappoco le quattro e trenta del mattino e da quel lato lì del lungomare, nel tratto più lontano dalla zona di carico e scarico del porto, non passa anima viva che non appartenga alla categoria degli insonni o dei drogati.

E loro non sono drogati.

Più o meno.

«E quindi mi servono spicci, ho lasciato il mio portafogli a Shakki!» esclama quello di rimando, nervosissimo, con la faccia preoccupata di un padre che non vede suo figlio uscire dall’asilo, mentre il resto dei compagni sciamano verso l’uscita.

«T’arrangi!» e «Tieni, io ne ho un sacco!» esclamano quasi all’unisono Law e Rufy che, ancora in piedi, si ficca la mano in una tasca dei jeans e ne cava fuori una decina di monetine, che riversa generosamente sul palmo aperto dell’amico. Quello stringe le dita saldamente attorno al metallo freddo e annuisce, in un ghigno che assomiglia a ciò che di più vicino esista al «Grazie!» nel suo codice personale.

«Vedi che quello non te li ridà, i soldi indietro!» lo avverte Law, beccandosi un dito medio dell’altro, che gli dà le spalle e si allontana verso la cabina telefonica.

«Non fa niente!» replica Rufy, facendo spallucce, e poi si siede a fianco a lui, tenendo il suo cartone in grembo, mentre gli altri due se ne stanno abbandonati sul gradino sopra le loro teste. Lo riapre e tira fuori un altro cornetto, caldo e soffice, e già lo fissa con l’acquolina in bocca, lieto di poter riprendere il pasto interrotto poco prima.

Law lancia un’occhiata guardinga in direzione di Kidd, lo vede afferrare la cornetta di plastica rossa della cabina telefonica, lasciando la porta a soffietto aperta, e solo quando quello comincia a infilare monetine nell’apparecchio, dimenticandoseli completamente, allunga un braccio e circonda la vita del suo ragazzo.

«Mi fai il solletico!» ridacchia Rufy, quando le labbra scure di Law si posano sul suo collo in un bacio insinuante, e la punta del suo naso gli struscia contro la pelle. Strizza gli occhi e quello approfitta del suo momento di distrazione per afferrare la punta del cornetto fra le dita lunghe e tirarla, strappando via un pezzo dalle sue mani rapaci.

«Uh… Traffino, non vale! Ti mordo!» sbuffa Rufy, facendogli una smorfia scocciata, e si ficca il resto del cornetto in bocca, prima di vederne sparire un altro pezzo.

«Quei cornetti li abbiamo rubati in tre, mica te li puoi mangiare solo tu!» lo rimbecca Law in un ghigno sarcastico, ma continua a tenerlo stretto contro il petto e Rufy ci si accomoda sfacciatamente, in quel mezzo abbraccio, posando il capo contro la sua spalla come se fosse il più comodo dei cuscini e riprendendo a mangiare – ma ricordandosi di lasciargli un po’ di spazio per allungare le dita e impossessarsi della sua quota del “tesoro”.

Qualche passo più in là, Kidd è ben lontano da ogni mieloso idillio e tamburella oziosamente le dita laccate di nero contro la superficie sbeccata del telefono. Ogni volta che il segnale di libero gli rimbomba nei timpani, la sua ansia cresce esponenzialmente e solo quando, finalmente, avverte il suono della cornetta che si solleva, si permette di sospirare appena.

«Mfhgmfhgmg…?».

«Pronto?!» sbotta a mezza voce, quando quel fiume di sillabe senza senso gli si riversa addosso «Killer, sei tu?».

«Kidd!».

Oh, no.

Oh, no, no, no.

Adesso riattacca e richiama fra una mezz’ora, sperando che Killer…

No.

C’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di lui, in quel momento, e non può rimandare quella telefonata, anche se si tratta di affrontare lei in uno stato tutt’altro che collaborativo.

«Oh!» ribatte, sfoderando il meglio della sua eloquenza.

«Oh?! Kidd… Kidd ma che cazzo hai combinato?!» quella che sta provando a parlare a mezza voce al telefono è Jewelry Bonney, dopotutto, e lui può anche avere l’ardire di farla incazzare spesso e volentieri con le sue alzate di genio ma, al momento, ha disperatamente bisogno di farle passare in fretta ogni ostilità nei suoi confronti o tutti i suoi piani andranno a farsi benedire.

«Senti, c’è Killer?» rinuncia subito a ragionare con la ragazza ma il suo tentativo di sviarla va a fondo, peggio del Titanic contro un iceberg.

«Lascia stare quel poverino, che sta dormendo della grossa! Abbiamo passato mezza serata a seguire te e quegli altri due cretini, siete riusciti a farvi cacciare da nove locali di fila, ma si può?!» sbotta lei con voce soffocata, dopo essersi tenuta dentro quella reprimenda per più di quattro ore. Stava dormendo saporitamente già da un’ora mezza, quando quel dannato telefono l’ha risvegliata, e sia mai che gli altri fannulloni che campano a casa loro alzino i tacchi per dare una mano. Killer, povera stella, neanche glielo devono toccare, si fa già in quattro per tutti fin troppo.

«Prenditela con i due coglioni! Io avevo altri programmi per la serata ma figurati se il dottorino non deve perdere le staffe ogni volta che gli toccano l’amichetto del cuore!» bercia Kidd, intravedendo un debole spiraglio. Se farà ricadere la colpa su qualcun altro, forse Bonney si convincerà a non fare troppe storie e ascoltare le sue richieste. È davvero impaziente, a questo punto, e il suo problema si fa sempre più pressante.

«Sì, sì, risparmiami il fotoromanzo gay e dimmi perché cacchio hai chiamato a casa invece di _tornarci_ ». Come non detto, Bonney non molla l’osso per un secondo. È la sua testardaggine molesta ad averlo conquistato da subito, in fondo, e va benissimo quando si tratta di lottare senza riserve contro il sistema. Un po’ meno quando viene beccato con le mani nel sacco e deve dar fondo alle sue tutt’altro che sviluppate doti oratorie per convincerla ad ammorbidirsi, almeno per qualche istante.

«È per Rosa. L’ho lasciata al curvone. Dovresti andare a prenderla, tipo, subito! Se le hanno fatto mezzo graffio, porca merda, giuro che faccio saltare in aria tutto il parcheggio!» esclama in un fiato, sperando che quell’argomento faccia leva sul cuore di pietra che potrebbe benissimo mollarlo lì al freddo e al gelo e costringerlo a tornarsene in città a piedi.

«Ah, è tutto qui? La vado a prendere subito e la porto a casa» la voce di Bonney si addolcisce subitaneamente a quel nome. Se è vero che non sa dare una priorità nel suo cuore alla sua moto o ai suoi amici è altrettanto vero che la sua ragazza non lo picchierebbe, se lo sapesse. Lo capirebbe, piuttosto, perché la bastarda è persino più affezionata di lui alla sua adoratissima moto, a livelli che soltanto una madre con il figlio neonato e ardentemente desiderato in braccio potrebbe sfiorare. Non è l’unica altra persona insieme a Killer a possederne le chiavi di ricambio per caso, dopotutto.

«Ecco, veramente… Dovresti prima venire a prenderci…» esclama Kidd, prendendo al volo quell’inaspettato momento di benevolenza e sperando che duri.

«… Kidd… dove siete? All’imbocco della valle?».

Tutto il buonumore di Bonney s’è già sciolto in un istante, come neve al sole. Kidd vorrebbe prendere a testate il vetro di plexiglas della cabina ma dubita che gli servirebbe a risolvere la situazione. Anzi, fra qualche ora si ritroverebbe pure con un bel bernoccolo in fronte, tanto per cambiare.

«… più avanti… più verso… la cabina telefonica di fronte al negozio di giocattoli di Wapol…» sillaba lentamente, scandendo le parole come se stesse parlando a un bambino un po’ distratto. Il brevissimo silenzio che cala dall’altro lato della cornetta è talmente carico di cattivi presagi che il ragazzo vorrebbe quasi interrompere la comunicazione e mandare tutto la diavolo ma, no, non può farlo. La sua moto sta aspettando lui.

«Siete a Terisa?! Lo sai quanto ci vuole da casa alla piazza e dalla piazza a Terisa?! Ma io ti rovino!».

Eccola, Bonney che alza la voce di un tono e già si dimentica del russare assordante che la circonda. Non è lì presente in quell’istante ma Kidd se lo immagina tutto, il suo sguardo verde che lo trafigge con la potenza di un AK 47.

«Dovevamo liberarci della polizia!».

«Siete andati a rubare di nuovo cornetti senza di me, eh?!» lo incalza, sbattendogli in faccia la realtà del suo _tradimento_. Kidd può fare tante cose: può ficcarsi in risse disumanamente gigantesche, finire in galera, lanciare molotov, rubare, tirare tardi, gli concederebbe persino una scappatella di tanto in tanto, se fosse quel tipo di persona.

Ma dimenticarsi della sua fame smisurata è un peccato che non gli perdona. E a quell’ora del mattino, con poco sonno e tanto movimento alle spalle, la fame di Bonney è più che semplicemente ingestibile.

«… sì ma, oh, te ne ho lasciato una scatola intera». Kidd quelle parole le butta prima fuori con indifferenza e poi si rende conto, mentre ancora le pronuncia, dell’effetto che scateneranno. Finisce quasi per gustarsi le ultime sillabe sulla punta della lingua, dandosi mentalmente del genio per avere avuto quell’accortezza.

«… alla crema?» esita Bonney e la sua rabbia vacilla impercettibilmente. Se la immagina, ad arrotolarsi una lunga ciocca di capelli rosa attorno all’unghia lunga e laccata di rosso dell’indice, mentre si morde un labbro, dilaniata fra l’esigenza di rimetterlo al suo posto e le reazioni che quella rivelazione le provoca.

«Alla marmellata. Di albicocche». Questa volta il contraccolpo è pesante e Kidd ghigna, più del dovuto, di fronte alla sua ultima affermazione. Non sarà un fine retore come il dottorino so-tutto-io più detestato di sempre, ma i punti deboli dei suoi amici e compagni li conosce ancora benissimo e sa a che livello di appagamento a dir poco erotico il cibo possa portare Bonney. L’unico altro essere che conosce, vorace e innamorato della semplice idea di mangiare tanto quanto lei, è seduto sulla scala alle sue spalle e, se non si sbriga, quei cornetti li mangerà tutti lui e la sua ragazza lo ucciderà.

«Lo faccio solo per Rosa».

Centro.

«E comunque ti odio!» aggiunge Bonney, quasi costringendosi a dominare l’entusiasmo per uno dei suoi dolci preferiti. Un giorno ucciderà il suo ragazzo e banchetterà sul suo corpo privo di vita ma non è questo il giorno.

«Ti adoro anch’io» la prende in giro lui, mentre il rumore sordo della cornetta sbattuta con violenza sul ricevitore gli perfora il timpano. Quando si volta, ad attenderlo c’è lo spettacolino piuttosto prevedibile di Law, seduto di lato sulla scalinata, e Rufy, poggiato di schiena contro di lui, che sembra averlo preso per la sua poltrona e continua a mangiare come se non ci fosse un domani.

«Che combini Traffino?» esclama Rufy, concedendosi trenta secondi di fiato prima del prossimo cornetto. Law alle sue spalle armeggia con delle cartine e il contenuto di un sacchettino che si è cavato da una delle tasche dei jeans.

«Mi faccio una canna» risponde lui in un’alzata di spalle e il suo ragazzo mette su una faccia schifata, neanche avesse trovato un topo morto in uno dei cornetti.

«Bleah, che schifo! Lo sai che quella roba puzza! E poi Nami dice che ti fa male!» protesta, buttando il capo all’indietro contro la sua spalla e rivolgendogli uno sguardo scocciato da sotto in su. Law solleva le sopracciglia, interdetto, perché nonostante quello che ama dire di sé in giro, al mondo esistono due persone di cui teme il giudizio e l’altra è – per sua fortuna – a casa a dormire, in quell’istante.

A Kidd tutta quella scena fa ridere, perché di gente strana ne ha incontrata a bizzeffe – insomma, persino di se stesso deve ammettere di essere ben lontano da ogni standard di normalità – ma Rufy è l’unico tizio del loro giro che conosce che non beva, non fumi e non si droghi. Gli bastano le bollicine della Coca Cola per andare su di giri e il bello è che non lo fa per perbenismo, a lui quella roba non piace, punto e basta. Non ha mai capito se trova sciocca o ammira tutta quell’integrità estrema, perché Rufy è di una pulizia interiore che forse rasenta la stupidità ma ha un che di miracoloso.

«Nami non fa Medicina e Chirurgia e non sa che le modiche quantità non hanno mai ucciso nessuno» esclama alla fine Law, riuscendo tanto a tenere testa al suo ragazzo perché ha spostato lo sguardo altrove. Poi aggiunge, allontanando la paglia dal suo viso: «E comunque non ti preoccupare, non ti faccio arrivare il fumo in faccia» e Rufy sembra convinto, a giudicare dal fatto che il suo cipiglio corrucciato si spiani in un sorrisone da un orecchio all’altro che gli spacca un attimo le ginocchia, maledizione a quello stupido bastardo.

«Parla il tizio che voleva provare quante modiche quantità di arsenico possono essere assunte prima di stare davvero male e per poco non è finito al camposanto».

La voce sguaiata e roca di Kidd si inserisce in quell’interludio melenso in modo imbarazzante e in una mossa svelta Law si ritrova la canna sfilata dalle dita e il ragazzo che si cala pesantemente alle sue spalle, sedendosi coi gomiti poggiati sui gradini superiori e le gambe allungate su quelli inferiori, neanche fosse nel disordinatissimo soggiorno dell’appartamento che condivide con i suoi amici.

«Ehi, se ce l’ha fatta Flaubert nel Milleottocento non vedo perché non potessi riuscirci anch’io!» sbotta Law, indignato. Aveva avuto tutto sotto controllo, non è un brillante studente di Medicina per niente, almeno finché non si era ritrovato all’ospedale dopo aver vomitato anche l’anima, con il suo patrigno e suo zio ai piedi del letto, che lo fissavano uno in lacrime e l’altro con il sorriso da “permettiti di morire e ti ammazzo io personalmente”. Ma erano imprevisti del mestiere, dannazione.

Kidd ride, la cartina della canna ancora incollata alle labbra rosse, mentre si cava di tasca un accendino di metallo scurito e rovinato dall’uso, e se la accende neanche fosse stata preparata per lui. La prima boccata è una nuvolaglia di fumo denso e grigio che sale tutta verso l’alto, fino a perdersi contro il tetto scuro trapunto di minuscole luci bianche che li sovrasta. Lì sulla banchina di illuminazione notturna ce n’è ben poca e a essere circondati da quel muro di blu che sfuma nel nero, c’è quasi da sentirsi inghiottiti dal vuoto, ma per tre _pericolosi fuggitivi_ come loro il buio resta sempre il migliore dei nascondigli.

«E poi gli incidenti del mestiere capitano a tutti» lo rimbecca Law e gli ruba la canna dalle dita, concedendosi lui la seconda boccata della serata. In teoria la sigaretta se la sarebbe preparata per sé ma questo non frena Kidd dal circondargli il collo con un braccio e stringergli la testa contro il petto in un malcelato tentativo di strozzarlo con una mossa degna di un incontro di wrestling.

«Ricordami perché non ti ho ancora ammazzato» sibila sopra la sua testa, riappropriandosi di quella che ormai considera essere la sua canna. C’è gente che è finita all’ospedale per molto meno ma Law non si scompone di una virgola e si limita a mugugnare con il poco fiato che quella stretta gli concede di emettere: «Perché dobbiamo fare la rivoluzione, Eustass».

E poi, come se quel dato di fatto non bastasse, aggiunge furbescamente: «E perché sono quello che ti passa la roba, cretino» e se su quell’ultimo insulto la stretta si approfondisce impercettibilmente, Kidd sembra soddisfatto da quell’appunto e gli lascia persino riprendersi la paglia in un gesto lesto, che gliela sfila fra le labbra senza che il ragazzo debba nemmeno voltarsi a guardare dove butta le mani.

«Grunf!» esclama Rufy al proposito e struscia una guancia contro il petto di Law, ricominciando a russare silenziosamente.

«Ma come si fa ad addormentarsi così?!» bofonchia Law in risposta, la sigaretta stretta fra i denti, e acchiappa fra le dita giusto in tempo il cartone mezzo vuoto che gli sta per scivolare dalle gambe e lo appoggia sullo scalino più in alto, prima di cingere nuovamente la vita di Rufy con un braccio, per impedirgli di ruzzolare giù dalle scale a peso morto.

Kidd lancia un’occhiata svogliata a quella scena e poi allunga una mano davanti al volto dell’amico, stringendo l’indice e il medio attorno alla paglia e sfilandogliela via dalla bocca con poca premura.

«A te una volta non piacevano le donne?» esclama divertito, osservando il modo in cui Law si prodiga a badare a Rufy neanche fosse la sua balia. Raramente lo ha visto comportarsi così con altre persone: non che non sappia essere accorto, in un modo tutto suo e spigoloso, ma eccettuati gli amici di vecchissima data come lo stesso Rufy e Bepo, Law difficilmente si perde in quelle che lui stesso definisce “smancerie da quattro soldi”.

«Mi piacciono ancora!» bercia quello in risposta, scocciatissimo, ma poi sente lo sguardo ambrato di Kidd scivolare lungo il suo braccio, quello che tiene Rufy ben stretto contro il suo petto, e aggiunge precipitosamente, con quella reticenza che sempre lo caratterizza ma si fa assai più stringente, quando si parla del suo rapporto col ragazzo «No, quello che c’è fra me e Rufy è un’altra storia».

«Sì, beh, però lasciati dire che sei un bel pervertito» replica a stretto giro Kidd, lasciandosi rubare l’ultimo mezzo mozzicone dalle dita, ma poi si corregge e aggiunge «a portarti uno come Rufy a letto. Con quella faccia da angioletto rincoglionito, come si fa!».

Che la sua relazione _omosessuale_ con il nipote di Garp sia il suo tallone d’Achille, d’altronde, il ragazzo coi capelli rossi lo sa bene. E per quanto ami prenderlo in giro ogni volta che trova lo spunto giusto per cancellare quella maschera saccente che gli adombra sempre il viso, ci sono cose su cui non lo sfotterebbe neanche se gli promettessero di vincere la rivoluzione seduta stante. I particolari teneri del suo rapporto con Rufy possono anche essere divertenti ma è tutt’altra storia condannarlo per i suoi orientamenti non ortodossi. D’altronde Eustass Kidd lo sa fin troppo bene cosa significa essere emarginato dagli altri perché non ti conformi alle regole stupide e illogiche di una società, che fa di tutto per farti sentire un corpo estraneo.

In altri termini, l’unico che può permettersi di prendere Law per i fondelli a proposito del suo essere perdutamente innamorato di Rufy è soltanto lui.

«Guarda che non sei tu che devi andarci a letto, uno!» sbotta Law e Rufy si agita debolmente contro il suo petto in un mugolio di protesta, tanto che quello è costretto ad abbassare la voce per non disturbarlo.

«Seconda cosa: angioletto un cazzo! Per essere uno a cui frega zero del sesso dovresti veder… no, ferma tutto, tu non devi vedere proprio niente!» si corregge repentinamente, quando si rende conto dello sguardo ambrato intriso di puro divertimento che Kidd gli sta rivolgendo. Dannazione a lui e alla sua logorrea cronica, dovrebbe imparare a controllare un po’ meglio il flusso di parole che gli esce dalla bocca, visto quante volte è riuscito a mettersi nei guai in ventuno anni di vita.

«Mi stai scambiando per quel guardone del tuo parente più prossimo» lo rimbecca Kidd, riuscendo ad aggiudicarsi l’ultima boccata dell’esile tratto di mozzicone che si stanno litigando fra le dita e Law sbuffa, mezzo intenzionato a prepararsi un’altra canna.

«Quello te lo raccomando proprio! Riesce a farti sentire a disagio persino quando ti fissa mentre mangi» replica in un brivido, ringraziando il cielo di non vivere più sette giorni su sette in casa Donquijote. Non che non sia tremendamente grato a quello che Doflamingo ha fatto per lui ma ci sono molte cose di quell’uomo che non solo non approva, lo riempiono addirittura di un terrore immenso.

Alla fine rinuncia assai presto all’idea di rollarsi un’altra canna. Forse è colpa di Rufy che gli grava sul petto con tutto il suo peso e il suo calore; forse invece sono gli effetti della canna precedente uniti a una nottata insonne in giro per la città che cominciano a farsi sentire. Law ha sempre meno cognizione delle parole che biascica all’indirizzo di Kidd e, complice il fatto che la sua schiena già poggia contro il braccio dell’amico, ci si abbandona contro senza troppi problemi, finendo per scivolare in uno di quei sonni fondi e improvvisi, dove a dominare è un torpore appiccicoso e l’incoscienza intermittente che ti assale ogni volta che ti addormenti in pubblico.

«Ma che sfigati!» bercia Kidd, osservando in un misto di disgusto e divertito sarcasmo i suoi due amici, appallottolati scompostamente contro di lui, neanche lo avessero preso per un divano. Avrebbe quasi la mezza, malsana idea di sfilarsi all’improvviso e farli rotolare giù per la scalinata ma nemmeno lui è più immune agli effetti di quella nottata spericolata e le palpebre minacciano di chiudersi da un momento all’altro.

«Ah, al diavolo!» sbuffa e allunga tutte e due le braccia sopra i gradini della scala, permettendo a Law di abbandonarsi, testa e spalle, contro il suo petto e continuare a russare sommessamente con Rufy aggrappato addosso a mo’ di koala troppo affettuoso. Se ne resta lì, la testa gettata all’indietro a fissare le stelle che vanno scolorendo in un’alba che si fa sempre più prossima e tinge il cielo di sprazzi insufficienti di blu più chiaro e di viola. Per essere i tre che dovrebbero guidare la futura rivoluzione, sono un bel manipolo di deficienti, pensa in un sorriso scocciato, e poi scivola nella medesima incoscienza dei suoi amici, senza neanche accorgersene.

Quando il rombo familiare e prepotente di Rosa squarcia l’aria, è il primo a saltare su, spalancando gli occhi in un sussulto. La seconda cosa che sente è una voce altrettanto familiare e prepotente che sentenzia: «Ma guardali! Sembrate i tre porcellini!» sovrastando persino il fracasso della marmitta modificata e Bonney si ferma in una frenata ben calcolata alla base della scalinata.

Certo, non è facile riconoscerla conciata a quel modo: indossa una tuta da meccanico, blu e sdrucita, con la zip tirata su fino all’incavo del collo, il suo seno prorompente scompare perfettamente sotto le pieghe pesanti dell’indumento e i suoi lunghissimi capelli rosa neanche baluginano, intrecciati stretti sotto il cappellino con la visiera che le oscura il viso, totalmente struccato.

«È arrivato il Lupo Cattivo!» la sfotte Kidd, con la voce impastata di sonno, mentre quella parcheggia la moto sul cavalletto con la delicatezza di una madre che culla il suo bambino e smonta giù, posando il piede, infilato in una scarpa da tennis ingrigita dal tempo, sul primo gradino della scalinata. Quella che ha davanti, più che la sua ragazza, assomiglia a un adolescente incazzato, magari un fratello minore che si è rotto le scatole di essere buttato giù alle quattro del mattino di una Domenica d’Aprile per recuperare i cocci dei guai che combinano suo fratello maggiore e i suoi amici. D’altronde non è che Bonney si faccia soprannominare “Eva Kant” solo perché è il suo personaggio preferito. La capacità di trasformismo di quella ragazza è impressionante: può trasformarsi da adolescente acerbo a vecchia rompicoglioni in tre secondi netti ed è un’abilità non da poco, quando devi passare inosservato mentre scappi da una retata.

«Ciao, Bon-Bon!» esclama Rufy, il primo a riprendersi dalla sbornia di un sonnellino interrotto troppo presto, e si sfrega un occhio, sbadigliando esageratamente. Prima che Law possa unirsi a quel saluto, però, un rumore ben più assordante di quello di Rosa squarcia il silenzio sonnacchioso di quella Domenica mattina ed è una fortuna che nessun palazzo abitato si affacci su quel punto del porto: è assordante il clacson politonale che annuncia, prima ancora del fascio di luce proiettato dai fari sulla strada, l’arrivo imprevisto di un altro ospite e che trasforma la smorfia sarcastica del ragazzo in un’espressione di puro e pallido terrore.

«Chi hai chiamato?!» sbotta, saltando in piedi, e per poco Rufy non rotola dieci gradini più in basso, non fosse che Kidd lo acchiappa per la collottola un istante prima.

«La cavalleria!» ghigna Bonney e se ne resta con le mani sui fianchi in una posa quasi eroica, mentre alle sue spalle una Cadillac rosa coi fari opportunamente modificati nella forma di un paio di occhiali viola a goccia si ferma a fianco alla moto con grande stridore di gomme sull’asfalto.

«Come ti è saltato in mente di chiamare loro?!».

Law sta quasi diventando isterico o forse lo è già, a giudicare dal tono acuto della sua voce, ma Bonney si limita a masticare una gomma alla fragola, che è un po’ il suo marchio di fabbrica, e ciancicare tranquillamente.

«Perché secondo te io mi mettevo a fare tre viaggi per riportarvi tutti in città! O avevi intenzione di prenderti Scricciolo in braccio e girare in moto seduto sulle mie spalle?!» ribatte, per nulla impressionata dal dispiego di ansie assortite del ragazzo.

«Ma… Bepo!» aggiunge precipitosamente, mentre sente il “clac” della portiera dell’auto aprirsi e il suo cuore perde un battito.

«Lascia stare il mio Orsettone preferito! Non vado a buttare giù dal letto la brava gente» esordisce, implicando che chi ha disturbato, invece, non sia affatto “brava gente”. «Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Venirvi a prendere col carretto?!».

«E poi Parco Roger è sorvegliato da un’auto della polizia, stanno aspettando al varco il vostro ritorno per beccarvi con le mani nel sacco. A quel punto una bella denuncia per i disordini di stanotte non ve la leva nessuno».

La voce profonda e un po’ strascicata che interrompe i loro battibecchi appartiene a un paio di gambe lunghe e una testa biondissima, le prime due cose a comparire fuori dalla portiera rosa della Cadillac, seguite a stretto giro da un enorme cappotto di piume nere. Il resto di ciò che indossa è leggermente meno stiloso: un pigiama a fantasie di cuoricini di diverse dimensioni, un paio di ciabatte di pelo nero e una berretta da notte in coordinato con il suddetto pigiama.

«Papà! Come… come fai a saperlo tu!?» balbetta Law in un riflesso condizionato che lo coglie soltanto in presenza della persona che stima più al mondo, un residuo della sua infanzia che lo riassale ogni volta che il suo patrigno di fatto lo becca a combinare qualcosa di illegale. È sempre stato molto convinto della giustezza dei suoi ideali rivoluzionari ma sa benissimo che quando il suo atteggiamento sfora nel procurare caos per puro divertimento, la disapprovazione di Rocinante Donquijote è tutt’altro che immotivata.

«Me l’ha detto la tua amica, quando mi ha chiamato al telefono» esclama l’uomo in uno sbadiglio persino più grande di quelli che fa Rufy, e si chiude la portiera con tutto il cappotto alle spalle. «Ma dann…» borbotta, riaprendola a fatica e, liberatosi finalmente dell’impiccio, riesce a fare il giro dell’auto e piazzarsi di fianco a Bonney, le braccia conserte e le occhiaie di qualcuno che, comunque, prima di quella telefonata non stava dormendo affatto.

«Aveva notato una gazzella parcheggiata fuori dalla cancellata principale» esordisce e Bonney è lesta a rubargli la parola, un fiume in piena che non vede l’ora di far pesare a tutti loro la levataccia mattutina e i crepacuori per i problemi in cui si sono ficcati tutti da soli.

«È anche per questo che non ho voluto portarmi dietro Bepo. Ci avrebbero notati subito e ci avrebbero seguiti. È già stato un casino sgattaiolare fuori conciata a ‘sto modo!».

Che fra loro Bonney resti quella più dotata di buonsenso, nonostante la sua aria caciarona e i suoi modi tutt’altro che raffinati, è un fatto di cui sono tutti a conoscenza. Law, tuttavia, detesta doverle dare ragione, se finisce per mettere in mezzo la sua famiglia adottiva. Basta guardare già la macchina con cui sono arrivati per capire quanto casino siano capaci di portarsi dietro. E quante figuracce lo attendano dietro l’angolo.

«Su, adesso voglio la mia ricompensa!» insiste la ragazza, per nulla toccata dai patemi che lo agitano intimamente, e sfreccia in direzione di Kidd, che non ci pensa neanche due volte a consegnarle l’ambito premio.

«Law!».

Il ragazzo è costretto a voltarsi e fronteggiare il suo altissimo padre putativo; per sua fortuna Bonney e Rufy stanno facendo un tale baccano, nel tentativo di accaparrarsi l’ambita scatola di cornetti alla marmellata d’albicocche, e Kidd sembra così impegnato a divertirsi di fronte a quell’assurdo battibecco, che nessuno sembra far caso al fatto che l’ormai ventunenne Trafalgar Law, promettente futuro chirurgo e già fra i capi di una rivoluzione annunciata, sta per ricevere una sonora lavata di testa per aver _fatto il cattivo_.

«Che c’è?» replica, astioso e già gli viene meno quella parlantina sciolta che in altre occasioni lo caverebbe fuori da qualsiasi guaio.

«Law, ne abbiamo già discusso un sacco di volte. Lo sai che a me va bene qualsiasi strada tu scegli di prendere ma darsi alla pazza gioia e devastare locali il Sabato notte non rientra in un percorso di vita che ti consiglierei».

Suo padre si preme i pugni contro i fianchi, lanciandogli uno sguardo di disapprovazione, e Law reagisce incrociando le braccia, quasi convinto di poter resistere alle sue reprimende.

«E che vuoi fare, arrestarmi?» sbotta infastidito ma poi fa l’errore di spostare lo sguardo ambrato sul suo viso e qualsiasi voglia di ribellarsi gli muore dentro. Il punto con Rocinante Donquijote non è soltanto che Law lo rispetta e gli è grato al punto da considerarlo il suo padre di fatto – anche se legalmente è stato suo fratello ad adottarlo. Il punto è che litigare con quell’uomo gli riesce difficile per svariati motivi, tre quarti dei quali si riassumono nelle espressioni che riesce a fare, quando è davvero deluso dal suo comportamento. Come fai ad arrabbiarti con una specie di goffo gigante gentile che si permette di intristirsi e rivolgerti l’occhiata di un cagnolone smarrito, proprio nel momento esatto in cui dovresti ribattere ai suoi rimproveri e possibilmente anche mandarlo a quel paese, perché hai ventuno anni e fai un po’ il cavolo che ti pare? Litigare con suo zio è decisamente più semplice.

« _E poi ha ragione_ » è il pensiero che spunta a tradimento nella sua mente e Law fa di tutto per scrollarselo di dosso. Deve ammettere che andare a devastare locali in giro per la città non è solo reato ma pure mancanza di rispetto verso chi deve ripulire i danni, onesti lavoratori per cui lui sta facendo la rivoluzione? Va bene ma solo nella sua testa: è una questione di principio non dare ragione a suo padre, non lì, davanti ai suoi amici che fanno baccano, tra l’altro.

«No, Law, voglio solo capire che cosa ti salta in mente, quando ti comporti come un teppista per il puro gusto di infastidire gli altri» esclama e la sua voce profonda resta bassa, tanto che persino i suoi amici si zittiscono a catena alle sue spalle, facendo calare un silenzio talmente imbarazzante su di loro che a Law passa qualsiasi voglia di ribattere.

«Ho le mie ragioni!» taglia corto, laconico, ma sa benissimo che Rocinante non è affatto soddisfatto di quella risposta e non si muove di un millimetro, i suoi occhi cilestri che restano fissi sulla sua figura, chiusa in un ostinato e altezzoso silenzio.

«Traffino si mette sempre in mezzo per difendermi! Ha paura che mi prendo le botte senza reagire!».

La mano di Rufy si abbatte sulla sua spalla e fa barcollare lui e tutti i suoi intenti bellicosi, nonché una bella fetta del suo contegno riservato.

Le labbra sottili di Rocinante, invece, si distendono in una smorfia sorpresa e: «Law, è vero? Perché non me l’hai detto?».

«Bah!» sbotta Law ma non riesca a scrollarsi di dosso Rufy, che continua a battergli il palmo contro la spalla, mentre sorride tutto fiero delle prodezze del suo ragazzo. «Questo scemo si tiene gli insulti senza reagire, dice che un vero uomo… no, Rufy, fammi parlare! Dice che secondo lui un vero uomo non si fa trascinare in una rissa per un’offesa personale ma secondo me è una cazzata e non mi piace quando la gente si prende gioco di lui… e non te lo dico perché… sono fatti miei!».

Law vorrebbe che l’asfalto si aprisse e il terreno lo inghiottisse seduta stante, oltre a maciullare anche tutti i presenti, perché nessuno abbia più ricordo dell’ennesima figuraccia in cui Rufy lo ha coinvolto ma nulla accade. Restano tutti lì in piedi e, anche se non vola una mosca, ha la distinta sensazione che Kidd e Bonney alle sue spalle stiano _sogghignando_ e gli faranno pesare quelle sue uscite fin troppo tenere per parecchi giorni a venire.

«Rufy, smettila di toccarmi la faccia!» protesta, mentre il ragazzo gli stuzzica una guancia con la punta del dito e quella distrazione gli è fatale, perché si ritrova premuto contro il petto di suo padre in un abbraccio stritolante che gli toglie il fiato e quel poco di dignità che credeva gli fosse rimasta.

«Ma perché non me l’hai detto prima che volevi difendere il tuo amico?» lo richiama Rocinante e la sua voce strascicata si tinge della stessa tenerezza che gli usava quando era soltanto un bambino, mentre Law si agita fra le sue braccia, nel disperato tentativo di liberarsi dall’abbraccio più imbarazzante della sua vita. Uno dei tanti, in realtà, ma l’esatto motivo per cui non voleva che Bonney chiamasse i suoi, non mentre lei e quel bastardo del suo ragazzo sono lì ad assistere a tutta la manfrina e _ridersela_.

«Perché non ti riguar… Rufy, no!» borbotta Law e la sua voce sale di due ottave, quando Rufy urla «È il momento degli abbracci!» e si lancia contro la sua schiena, togliendogli qualsiasi possibilità di sfuggire alla morsa di affetto che lo sta sommergendo di pubblico ludibrio.

«Ma che amorevole quadretto familiare» ghigna Kidd e si dà di gomito con Bonney, che ha finalmente aperto lo scatolo dei cornetti e si sta godendo la sua meritata ricompensa.

«Eustass, vaffan…».

«Ha ragione, Rocs, lasciali stare, sono ragazzi! È giusto che si divertano!».

La voce gracchiante che si sovrappone alle loro lamentele è capace di ghiacciare tutti sul posto in poco meno di un istante. E poi, dietro il finestrino fumigato del posto guidatore, che si abbassa teatralmente quando tutti gli sguardi convergono in quella direzione, compare il viso abbronzato e decorato da un paio di familiarissimi occhiali viola dalla montatura bianca dell’Onorevole Doflamingo Donquijote.

Le sue labbra si distendono in un ghigno ben poco raccomandabile, quasi splendente, mentre un silenzio gelido cala sui presenti e l’Onorevole si convince che sia un ammirato tributo alla sua improvvisa apparizione.

«Vecchio! Non è che dovevi venire anche tu, eh!» borbotta Law, sciogliendosi finalmente dalla presa combinata del suo patrigno e del suo ragazzo, e si ritrova a fissare suo zio con la smorfia più schifata in cui i suoi tratti possano accartocciarsi.

«Ma come! Ho una nottata libera e mi va di passarla con i miei bambini e invece tu e Lita ve ne andate in giro a fare vita sociale» lo richiama Doflamingo, appoggiando un gomito sul finestrino abbassato. Come suo fratello, indossa uno stravagante cappotto di piume – rosa, però – ma a differenza sua è vestito di tutto punto, camicia di seta a fantasie floreali e pantaloni di lino bianco perfettamente stirati, neanche fosse appena uscito dal sarto. D’altronde ha una reputazione da mantenere, lui.

«Se ha una nottata libera, perché non si decide a fare qualcosa? Tipo lavorare seriamente per la prima volta in vita sua? Magari finalmente si rende utile!».

È la voce roca e scocciata di Kidd a inserirsi in quello sconclusionato duetto familiare e il ghigno compiaciuto di Doflamingo si vela appena di una nota infastidita, il tempo che riprenda il suo solito aplomb provocatorio e risponda a tono a quell’insinuazione aspra.

«Ma come! Mi sto spendendo con tanto ardore per far tornare a casa i nostri ragazzi! E poi voi esaltati dovreste ricordarvi chi è che vi passa i soldi per mantenere la sede del partito, mentre ve ne andate a fare i tour della devastazione in giro per il Paese» ribatte e l’attenzione di tutti si sposta rapidamente sulla figura imponente di Kidd, che a quel punto si stacca dalla scalinata e in due passi si sta già avvicinando alla Cadillac rosa.

Eustass Kidd non ha – ancora – picchiato un rappresentante dello Stato di così alto livello. Se Doflamingo Donquijote insiste con quell’atteggiamento irritante, però, potrebbe finalmente avere un motivo valido per passare più di qualche nottata in Questura.

«Ma di che soldi va cianciando? Quelli che spende per appiccicare i volantini con la sua facciaccia ovunque o quelli che ruba ai lavoratori onesti per comprarsi i tappetini dell’auto? Ci risparmi la sua elemosina» sbotta Kidd, agitandosi in un movimento inconsulto, e gli occhi verdi di Bonney si illuminano di una luce strana, la stessa che li attraversa ogni volta che il suo ragazzo sta per ficcarsi in un guaio di proporzioni macroscopiche. Ora tutto sta a capire se dovrà buttarsi lei o sarà l’angelico fratello dell’Onorevole Donquijote a frapporsi fra loro due ed evitare che finisca a botte e morti ammazzati davanti a una banchina del porto.

«A differenza sua, non siamo una massa di vigliacchi che si rinchiudono in un’aula di Parlamento perché hanno troppa paura di affrontare la piazza!» conclude, però, trattenendo i pugni ben stretti contro i fianchi e, in un sorriso vittorioso, si gode la smorfia adirata che fa letteralmente sbiancare il volto sempre irridente di quello che, per lui, è l’incarnazione di tutto ciò che di sbagliato e demoniaco possa esserci nel potere costituito.

Law è lì lì per lanciarsi in un sarcastico applauso e giura che, se Kidd gli tira pure un cazzotto in mezzo ai denti, sarebbe capace di dargli pure un bacio in bocca solo perché ha zittito quel bastardo piumato con più arroganza che sangue in corpo.

«Quanta prosopopea! Ci rivediamo fra una decina d’anni, quando sarete costretti a scendere a patti con _quelli come me_ , per sopravvivere!» ghigna Doflamingo e questa volta i suoi tratti sono intrisi di una gioia maligna che indispone persino suo fratello, tutt’altro che intenzionato a difenderlo, a questo punto, se Kidd e gli altri dovessero sbottare.

«Invece magari fra dieci anni sei tu che ci devi venire a pulire le scarpe, Mingo».

Ci pensa Rufy a intervenire e togliere le castagne dal fuoco per tutti. Si avvicina al cofano della macchina e fissa tranquillamente l’Onorevole, ficcandosi anche il mignolo nel naso, tanto per gradire.

Doflamingo quello scricciolo d’uomo, troppo cresciuto per permettersi di sorridere come un bambino, non lo sopporta. Quello schifoso bastardino non solo se la intende con il suo figliastro, osa pure tenergli testa come se niente fosse, armato di quel rivoltante ottimismo che nessun ragionamento logico sembra poter scalfire. Probabilmente è troppo stupido per arrivare a capire la sostanza della realtà che lo circonda e la cosa peggiore è che la vita sembra dargli ragione, ogni volta che si lancia in una causa che sembra persa e si tira dietro pure Law.

«Facciamo gli spiritosi! Magari invece tu fra dieci anni neanche sei più vivo» sputa fuori, velenoso, ma ha già perso un bel pezzo della sua solita ironia crudele, mentre si abbandona a una banale minaccia di morte, che su uno come Rufy non attacca. Kidd, Law e Bonney, invece, se la ridono sotto i baffi – Bonney gli lancia persino un pezzo del suo cornetto come ringraziamento – e Rocinante scuote il capo, decidendo che, per la salute di tutti, è meglio che intervenga e cerchi di mettere un freno alla situazione.

«Doffy! Evita di fare certe dichiarazioni davanti a un pubblico ufficiale» esordisce, ricordandogli che saranno pure fratelli ma lui ha pur sempre un incarico di tutto rispetto in polizia e, se continua di quel passo, gli fornisce un pretesto più che sufficiente per togliersi la soddisfazione di sbatterlo dentro per qualche giorno.

«Oh, che vuoi fare, arrestarmi?» esclama Doflamingo di rimando, quasi facendo il verso al suo figliastro, ma la sua voce è venata di un’impercettibile malizia che pure Rocinante coglie tutta e si chiede se sia poi così sbagliato spaccargli la faccia con un pugno, perché la faccia tosta con cui suo fratello gioca con il pudore è impressionante.

«Sì, magari, così c’è più posto in macchina» si limita a replicare, asciutto, e a quel punto tocca a Law sollevare una voce di protesta.

«No, un attimo! Io e Rufy ce ne torniamo a piedi!» protesta ma il suo ragazzo si è già messo a giocherellare con la portiera dell’auto, tutt’altro che intenzionato a seguire il suo richiamo.

«Dov’è che vuoi tornartene, Dottorino? Non ho scomodato i tuoi per niente e poi, l’hai capito sì o no che stanno piantonando lo stabile?» si intromette Bonney, che di quegli stupidi battibecchi familiari ne ha piene le scatole. Ha sonno, i cornetti stanno per finire e la fascia che indossa le sta stringendo il seno in modo insopportabile, non ha intenzione di trascorrere il resto della mattina al porto a guardare tre tizi dalle gambe troppo lunghe che si danno ai litigi familiari nel bel mezzo della strada.

«E cosa vorresti fare, esattamente?» replica Law e subito dopo vorrebbe mordersi la lingua per averle fatto quella domanda.

Sa benissimo cosa sta per proporre Bonney, gli basta guardare l’espressione vittoriosa che gli rivolge, prima di voltarsi in direzione di Rocinante ed esclamare, con il suo tono più ingenuo e ben educato: «Pensavamo di parcheggiarci almeno per la mattina a casa dei tuoi. Sempre se tuo zio e tuo padre sono d’accordo».

Sorride, Bonney, quasi angelica e, seppure Kidd non sia totalmente d’accordo nel farsi ospitare a casa di Law – cos’altro può fare? Farsi beccare come un fesso mentre cerca di tornarsene a casa sua? E se nella colluttazione gli rigano la moto?! – non può fare a meno di ammirare quella grandissima bastarda della sua ragazza. Per chi la conosce bene, quella finta suona fin troppo palese, ma i fratelli Donquijote non rientrano esattamente nella cerchia dei suoi amici più stretti.

«Sei una stronza» le sussurra in un soffio contro l’orecchio e quella gli rifila un calcetto non troppo gentile contro lo stinco, sibilando di rimando «Quando riuscirai a farti cinque ore di sonno in pace, mi ringrazierai, e ora taci».

«Ragazzi, anch’io sarei della polizia» esordisce Rocinante ma poi, sotto cinque paia d’occhi – sì, anche quelle di suo fratello – che lo fissano in attesa si accartoccia in un sospiro stanco. Ci proverebbe anche a fare il duro ma la parte del poliziotto cattivo è sempre toccata a Smoker, non certo a lui.

«… ma non posso lasciare mio figlio e i suoi amici nei guai. Resta inteso che da casa non vi muovete e, no, Law, le prossime serate le passi a casa a studiare per gli esami, non a girare per pub» conclude Rocinante, definitivo. Figurarsi se i suoi amici non sono pronti a sacrificare una settimana della sua preziosa libertà per dormire sotto un tetto caldo di Domenica mattina, pensa Law, e sarebbe pronto a tacciare tutti di essere una manica di sporchi borghesi ma Rufy è già lì che fa un baccano del diavolo e salta al collo di suo padre per ringraziarlo, distraendo un po’ tutti.

«Psst… Ragazzo, dimmi una cosa…».

La voce di Doflamingo lo stizzisce, se possibile, ancora di più e Law si abbassa verso di lui, una mano premuta contro il tettuccio dell’auto, sibilando il più scocciato «Che vuoi?!» che conosca.

«Voglio sapere» insiste quello, per nulla impressionato da cotanto sfoggio di aggressività.

«Cosa?» sbuffa scocciato il ragazzo, mentre alle sue spalle Bonney si lamenta sguaiatamente che « _Non mi sento più le tette_ » e poi si libera della fascia che la costringe, fra i versi scocciati di Kidd e quelli scandalizzati di suo padre. Rufy è troppo occupato a giocherellare con i finestrini automatici, invece.

«Ma tu… ti sbatti solo il nipote del Generale o te la fai anche con quei due fenomeni da baraccone della rivoluzione?» sussurra a mezza voce e il suo sguardo viene temporaneamente attirato dal movimento con cui la ragazza fa ricadere le lunghe trecce rosa fuori dal cappellino con la visiera, scuotendo brevemente il capo.

«… ti sei fumato il cervello?!» sbotta Law con voce strozzata e si fa rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie. Gli ci vuole uno sforzo disumano per non allungare le mani e strozzare anche Doflamingo. Ripiega invece su un più indignato: «Non sono un pervertito come te che organizzi orge una notte sì e l’altra pure!».

«Orge?! Sciocchezze, sono solo cene eleganti, non dar retta ai miei avversari politici» lo corregge prontamente Doflamingo e poi si lecca le labbra, divertito, prima di esclamare all’indirizzo del suo figliastro «Un consiglio: se vuoi darti arie da bravo ragazzo, almeno cancellati le tracce di rossetto dalla faccia. Così ti sgamano subito».

Law solleva un sopracciglio, scettico: Rufy non porta il rossetto, quindi di cosa va cianciando quel…

«La canna!» borbotta, sbattendosi il palmo della mano contro la fronte, quando intravede nel riflesso dello specchietto retrovisore l’ombra rossa che gli ha sporcato le labbra, proprio lì dove ha posato la sigaretta che ha condiviso con Kidd mezz’ora prima.

«Law! Avevamo detto che la finivi con quella roba!» lo richiama Rocinante, distratto sì, ma sensibilissimo a certe parole quando vengono pronunciate dal suo figliastro.

«E tu smettila di giocare con quei finestrini o ti stacco le dita!» gracchia invece Doflamingo, voltandosi e lanciando un’occhiataccia all’indirizzo del ragazzo, che solleva il capo e lo fissa con la più irritante delle sue espressioni stralunate stampata in faccia.

«Ma tu sei sicura di volergli andare dietro? Fanno più casino della processione della Madonna del Pino, questi ci fanno sgamare in mezzo secondo!» bercia Kidd, che non sa più se ridere, piangere o cominciare a prendere tutti a schiaffi.

«Il tappeto in camera di Law è comodo» replica Bonney, facendo spallucce, e poi aggiunge «Toh, te lo meriti perché stavolta era _davvero_ albicocca».

«Che peso che sei, mica posso mettermi a guardare dentro le scatole tutte le volte che me le rubo» la liquida Kidd, accettando il cornetto che gli porge senza tanti problemi.

Trafalgar Law e Monkey D. Rufy sono le due persone che Eustass Kidd odia di più al mondo. Per uno che è abituato a prendere a cazzotti tutto ciò che considera una noia per i suoi occhi, passare tanto tempo in loro compagnia sembra quasi una contraddizione. In realtà ci sono ben due motivi che lo convincono a restare al loro fianco. Il primo è lì, davanti ai suoi occhi: quei due sono la più formidabile calamita per i guai che abbia mai incontrato, dove “guai” fa rima novantanove volte su cento con “risse”.

Il secondo dovrebbe essere più serio e fondamentale: con Law e Rufy lui ci deve fare la rivoluzione, quella che si lascerà dietro ben altro che risse da bar. Peccato che i suoi due compagni di rivolta siano nell’ordine un saccente dottorino logorroico con un complesso di Elettra grosso come una casa e un bambinone svitato troppo cresciuto con il buon senso di una scimmia morta.

Per lo meno le brioche se le sono già prese, per tutto il resto si arrangeranno strada facendo.


End file.
